Love Dekishi
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: Three years ago, Sasuke has nothing else in his life but doubt about the deal he once had with a demon… until she makes it worthwhile to keep. However, as a new Overlord rises, is he willing to renew a contract that he can no longer pay for?
1. A Little Rebirth

Welcome to **Love Dekishi** which has the English interpretation of 'Death by Drowning in Love'. A SasuNaru story with Supernatural theme and traces of Shotacon and Ecchi. The story involves multiple pairings and interchanging pairings due to 'Life's complications'. There is also involvement of demons and unearthly creatures.

This is a story of a teenager who cannot help but to continue dwelling on the past. He has never learned loving someone else but this one guy that has left him long ago. Finding love utterly essential, he even made a deal with someone to somewhat ease the pain despite the doubt and regret. Now that contracts will be abolished all of a sudden and a new series of steps are required, is he willing to repay the deal just to keep his wishes from getting dissolved?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I just wanted to do fanfictions.

**Warnings: **Ecchi, Shotacon, Yaoi, horror, gore, violence, smut, and swearing.

…

**Love Dekishi**

…

**Summary:** Three years ago, Sasuke has nothing else in his life but doubt about the deal he once had with a demon… until she makes it worthwhile to keep. However, as a new Overlord rises from the deepest circles of hell, is he willing to renew a contract that he can no longer pay for?

…

**Love Dekishi**

_**Love is abomination… love is adoration…**_

…

Minutes of bloodshed and inhumanity have been spent in his little hellish experiment, this little boy of fifteen is befitting a serious label for a sinner, murderer. Every night has not gone away without him sacrificing his own innocence just to ease his curse of love. With blood painting his supposedly innocent hands, he holds on to those needle and thread as if he has been stitching reality and his dreams. With every move through the gummy skin of the corpses of the newly dead, his grin never fades nor falters from his face of utter evil. His sweet young face is too young for unearthly insanity… yet is it the only evident emotion he wears.

"Soon… I will be able to… be with him again." He whispers as he stitches up the parts, trying to hum a song that they use to sing. Everything he has done until this day is what a fifteen-year-old should do: go to school, go to parties, get drunk illegally… and a lot more. But this day has marked a different activity for this teen to be doing, occultism getting the most of what he is. A fresh heart, fresh brain, fresh other things in store inside a human's anatomy… he has needed those once. But that very day, he has had them…from different people, he has. Stitching the wounds close before a circle marked with his own blood, he smiles.

"You have been so desperate." A woman's voice slicks the boy's hair to his back, "But that's what makes business coming." She smirks with her soft-looking pink lips and then the body he has tampered with starts to jiggle lightly with a very disturbing manner. The fresh blood stacked within the flesh starts to ooze some more and continues to stench up the whole room. The boy then anticipates an awakening of a loved one but all he experiences is that his humanoid creation merely bursts up in pieces, blood spurting in all direction and all over his face.

"Wait… what happened! That's not what's supposed to happen!" The boy yells around and then the woman giggles and holds his face with her delicate hands, "That is what there is for now. Now rest, my sweetie." She kisses his forehead as if she is the one who has given him life all over the years. The boy starts to protest; however, he gets defeated by slumber that is crawling all over his senses. He suddenly collapses to the blood-painted floor and a tear falls from his half-closed eye, "This… is not what you promised…"

With his eyes still registering the series of events after he collapses, he manages to see a figure move from the circle's direction… and goes right beside him. Its little hand touches his cheek and it seems to chuckle. The boy struggles to touch its hand and then the figure lays its head at the boy's chest… the boy looking straight at the other child's eyes. The child that is covered in blood reaches for the boy's face and smiles at him with it familiar grin. The woman then chuckles, "How'd you like it? I did what I promised. Now rest… it's been a long, hard night." The boy then finally closes his eyes in duly and felt exhaustion… gently lulling himself in sleep.

"Nice doing business with you, Sasuke Uchiha."

…

**Love Dekishi**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 1: A Little Rebirth**

…

"Sasuke!" A little squeak whines around the house and his sweet voice can't just stop Sasuke from being irritated. The called raven-haired guy groans at the seventh time the small boy has moaned around for him. He massages his temples and then he yells out, "What is it, Naruto? I'm here at the lounge!" No small sounds seem to come near him at the couch so Sasuke can say the blonde brat won't be around right then. His voice then starts whining again, "SASUKE! I can't—! Help!" Sasuke sighs again and he drops the book at his side of the couch. He gets up and goes to where Naruto is probably… the bathroom.

"Sakura is right. Never leave your homunculus at the tub." Sasuke sighs as he watches the small boy trying to get a grasp on the rim of the tub. Too much water exposure weakens the homunculus' solidity and it won't be able to move much after. The raven guy then sits at the rim and picks up the small boy who looks like a wet cotton doll. He then starts to become solid and he then struggles from Sasuke's hold, "Sasuke! Sasuke! Put me down at your lap!" The raven chuckles and then he says with a smile, "Are you crazy? My pants are going to get wet. You have too much time at the tub. Time to get dressed." He continues on carrying the boy and sits him at the sink as the raven looks around for a towel. He then looks at the boy who is wearing nothing but a sweet smile, "Come on, Sasuke. Dry me."

It's been three years since he asked a demon named Sakura… for Naruto to be taken back to life in exchange of his soul. She calls her resurrected people homunculi for they are only resurrected as non-humans that stay on a form of a four-year-old child. There are also rules in taking care of a homunculus despite the fact that they don't die… they just hibernate for quite some time. Everything has to be in moderation… but not love. Homunculi's life force comes from their contractor's love… as Sakura puts it. Right now, Sasuke's best friend and beloved lover is now one of these homunculi that Sasuke never thought to exist before.

Sasuke Uchiha is one of the sons of the city's richest family and he's friend count is likewise his heart… one. He is never the socialite and he finds it hard to deal with women. He is also secretly in love with occultism as how Naruto loves drugs. Being a rich kid, Sasuke can have everything he wants and as well as what Naruto wants. He has never aimed for something else but to make Naruto happy… and losing him will take Sasuke's own sanity in jeopardy. It is never a nice choice to turn his lover into a homunculus… but he can't just simply walk on ahead in the path of life without him.

Naruto Uzumaki is an orphan back in the orphanage Sasuke's mother is donating to. Likewise Sasuke, Naruto has always been in his own world as much as his classmates are concerned. Heroine, ecstasy, cocaine… he has this fetish of taking in drugs even though he does not do it in excessive. Being Sasuke's lover for a while, Naruto has been treated to his cravings once in a while. Aside from drugs as his addiction, Naruto is utterly obsessed with Sasuke, Sasuke and Sasuke. Dying in a car accident three years ago due to Sasuke's drunk driving, he gets revived into a homunculus without a sense of judgment.

"Next time, get out of the tub after three minutes." Sasuke says as he dries Naruto's hair and then the blonde brat cheers, "You get me! Can't count time!" The raven chuckles yet again as the homunculus really acts like his blonde friend… but not with sarcasm he loves the most. The homunculus doesn't have a mind which can think critically and to reason out rightfully. The raven dries his skin and then the blond laughs out as he gets tickled, "Heheh, Sasuke loves me! Sasuke loves me!" Sasuke chuckles and then he embraces the little creature, "Of course, Naruto. I love you…" Naruto loves the embrace and then Sasuke somewhat bears a sad smile. It has never been Naruto, though.

…

**Love Dekishi**

…

Sasuke spreads the comforter over his and Naruto's body before tossing the blanket to protect them from the coldness of the night even though the AC is at its highest. Naruto then cuddles at Sasuke's chest and he pulls the blond much closer… the child murmuring, "Sasuke… I love you!" Sasuke hugs him and then kisses his forehead, "I love you, too… Naruto." Lately, he has been hesitant in calling him Naruto… all those three years have demonstrated him how much different that child is from his beloved. Naruto he knew dislikes getting fed, hates showing Sasuke his stark naked body, likes surprising Sasuke… and loves kissing Sasuke every single time. The only things they do share are their appearance… and how they love saying they love Sasuke and vice versa.

As soon as he closes his eyes, darkness surrounds his sight and he hasn't felt sleeping at all. He opens his eyes and then he then sees a pink-haired woman in a black fitting shirt, white cardigan and red miniskirt with matching black high boots. Her emerald eyes glitter at his unsurprised look and then she smirks as she brings one knee closer to her chest, "Sasuke Uchiha, how are you doing?" Sasuke frowns at her as he finds himself sitting at a stone like where she is… and he can see what skirts are supposed to hide, so wide and welcoming, "Sakura. Why are you showing… yourself to me? I thought you're not going to show your face around me after the deal has been made."

"There have been some changes, Sasuke Uchiha." She flicks her hair and slicks her stray bangs to the back, "We have a new boss and he wants all deals to be renewed." Sasuke then jerks forward, "Renewed? I don't have a second soul, hag! How can I…?" Sasuke hesitates in his sudden notion… then he calms down, "What will happen if the contractor cannot renew the deal?" Sakura smirks bigger and stands up from her seat and walks seductively towards Sasuke, "Easy. The deal will be broken. The Naruto homunculus will disappear like he has never been there with you." Sasuke closes his eyes and readily accepts the fact… his sacrifices had been futile to start with.

Like what he thought, what he brought back is not Naruto anymore… just a remnant of his existence to ease the raven's pain. He has killed Naruto in an accident and Naruto's soul should be where it belongs now. Sasuke sighs in his seat and then he opens his eyes as soon as he feels Sakura sitting at his lap, her legs straddling him, "I don't want to renew the deal. And get off of me." The she-demon starts playing with his hair and then she chuckles, "Wow. So bold and blunt. Like before, huh, Sasuke Uchiha. But I want to remind you…" Sakura leans closer to Sasuke's ear and whispers with seduction, "Naruto's soul has been used in a deal with a demon. He deserves nothing less than paying for the contractor's sin… meaning his soul will be forever tortured in hell."

"What?" Sasuke jerks in his seat but the she-demon's presence makes it hard to even move, "You didn't tell me about that before!" She then chuckles as she circles her hand at his nape, "That's called sales talk. However, I had to come and tell you about another matter…" She gets off of the raven and pulls down her skirt and sits back to her seat, "The homunculi… I mean, my homunculi are getting 'hacked' by another demon and he's messing with their minds." Sasuke twitches and then she halts him with hand gestures, "Calm down. It's not going to hurt the homunculi… just be ready…" Sasuke is about to talk when everything turns black. "When you wake up."

…

**Love Dekishi**

…

"Naruto!" Sasuke jerks from his sleeping position… tossing the sheets off his body. He looks at his side to see no Naruto sleeping and then he starts running around the house, "Naruto! Naruto!" He then slips at the hallway because of a sticky liquid pond he stepped on. His chin hurts so much and his teeth even bleed because of so much impact. He stays down for a moment and then he thinks of whatever Sakura has told him that night… about a demon hacking on her homunculi. He then takes over his giddiness and he stands up to walk to the bathroom. He opens the door and notices the water flooding the floor… as if it is coming from the tub. He goes to the tub and then he sees Naruto floating lifelessly inside… faded red embracing the edge of the rim. "The deal has been broken… but why is Naruto still here?" Sasuke whispers and then reaches out to touch Naruto's face—

"_Whooooo! Sasuke, go faster! Let's race with the wiiiiiiind!" Naruto laughs out as he waves his hand holding a bottle and enjoying the swiftness of their fast-paced right. Sasuke laughs out and screams in delight, "Woooo-hoooo! Let's stop at nothing, Naruto! I love you!" They both cheer and laugh out with so much drunkenness and sense of ultimate fun. Naruto grabs the raven's neck and kisses his cheek, "I love you, too! I just loooooooove this!" He stands up and dances a little, "Show me how you love me!" Their silver convertible speeds through the empty road and then Naruto shoots back to his seat, "Sasuke! There's a fork in the road! Slow down!"_

"_Wha? Wait!" Sasuke presses on the brakes hardly but it won't work, "Fuck! It won't stop! Naruto… Naruto, what should I—?" Naruto then grabs the wheel and tries to maneuver the car that runs on 230, "Hang on tight, love. We're going to do a movie!" Sasuke then shoots his arms around Naruto's neck and screams as Naruto's ears that the blond didn't mind, "What kind of movie! Tragedy? Or something very incredible?" Naruto laughs out and then he jerks the car to the cliffside opposite the railings leading to another cliff… until it drives with the cliffside as the new floor. Sasuke then screams louder, "What the fuck! We're driving at a wall!" Naruto laughs out some more as he moves to evade some edging big rocks, "The car is going so faaaaaast like sex! It won't fall off—!" The blond stomps on the gas, "As long as it's getting fucking faster!"_

_The meter runs the digit as fast as the eyes can see and the two keeps on screaming as their car speeds through the wall… completely evading the tragedy of dying due to a fork or even falling off the cliff. Oblivious of the future events, a truck starts speeding along the next road… the road where the wall continues despite the protection from the earlier cliff fall. Naruto then sees the truck and drags Sasuke down to the chair as he hopes for not getting hit by the truck's trailer box. The skidding destroys the windshield and basically the upper part of the poor convertible… but leaving the drunk drivers unscathed. Naruto rises after the epic breathtaking event and then he screams, "Sasuke… YOU'RE THE BEST THING I'VE EVER HAD!"_

"_Same here!" Sasuke screams with him in bliss… until the car starts rolling down the wall… the friction gravely decreasing their speed. The car then rolls to the road and the two can't do something but to hold on each other. The convertible slams at the rocky side of the road and the two shake their head to get dizziness off their heads. Sasuke shifts in his place and then he feels blood rushing from a wound somewhere from his head… he can also taste blood controlling his taste buds. Naruto suddenly wheezes and then he opens his eye to see Sasuke, "Yo, Sasuke… you alright?" The raven nods and then the blond grin with his bloody teeth, "Good… now… let's just… wait for… an… ambulance…"_

"_Naruto? Hey, wake up!"_

Sasuke slams his palm at his face at the sudden vivid and detailed vision of what happened in that stupid accident he caused. If only they weren't drunk, Naruto wouldn't have died. Now that the homunculus that has Naruto's face is lifelessly floating at the tub, Sasuke feels the guilt catching up on him and starts killing him from within once more. He shakes his head and picks up the homunculus and puts him at the floor of his bathroom. He closes the faucet from running and then he walks away… refusing to take another look at his homunculus lover… "I'm so sorry, Naruto."

…

**Love Dekishi**

…

With everything else starting to sink in, Sasuke enters the classroom with the discreet grievance over the matter. His classmates are talking about another series of children kidnapping and massacre around town… something that made Sasuke intrigued. He goes to his seat and asks his classmate that is just sitting stupid in her seat while fiddling with her thumbs, "What are they talking about?" She then jerks at the question and then she stutters a bit, "It was… it was about seventeen grade school students who are supposedly sleeping over one house… that were found slaughtered like pigs earlier. They said a monster could have done that… the neighbors didn't hear anything like screams that time."

"Monster, huh." Sasuke snorts and then the girl whispers, "But a garbage collector said that he saw pre-schoolers running around the house before it happened… something he found disturbing is that they were all wearing sleeping attire and they came from different directions." She then sighs and clasps her hands together, "It reminds me of the children massacre three years ago… where ten children were like dissected and slaughtered." The raven lays back at his seat and then he sighs in disinterest, "Konoha never ceased having mysterious cases if you ask me." She then smiles a weak one and looks outside the window, "I wonder what this is all about. They look much like signs…" Sasuke then frowns at her…

Hinata Hyuuga is one of Sasuke's classmates and now, she is his seatmate. Nothing much is known about her since she's a bit timid and shy when it comes to socializing with other people. She has also been a subject for bullying… because of her forgiving and fragile nature. But things starting to taste bad much like a year ago when everyone who hurts Hinata badly starts to fall into comatose after experiencing badass tragedies. And despite the terror mechanism being posed by the events, people still treat her badly… despising her with their all. Hinata is also one of the members of Black Flag Movement, a school club that tries to interpret Black Magic, a reason for people to think she's causing the misfortune.

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun." She somewhat squeaks in moderate excitement, "We have an assembly later at the usual place. Are you going to come?" The raven stares at her hypnotic lilac eyes and then he looks away, "…I guess. Who else is coming, Hyuuga?" She then fishes for her phone inside her bag and then she checks, "It's a general assembly called by the president… I am also asked to hex everyone who declines to come upon request." The raven looks back at her and whispers, "How open are you in talking about your capabilities?" She drops the phone back in her bag and flings it to the side of her table… before looking at Sasuke, "I'm drawing a line, Sasuke-kun. A very protective line."

"Congratulations, it's working." Sasuke grunts and then Hinata looks back at him, "You don't feel good, Sasuke-kun. Did something bad happen?" The raven looks back at her looming light eyes and lips in a thin line. He hates it when Hinata senses his loneliness… even though he's always acting the same when he's happy or not. "Sasuke-kun…" She leans over her chair to reach Sasuke's and the raven eyes unusually falls somewhere they shouldn't be. Her amazing cleavage is showing… but Sasuke is much focused on that strange looking tattoo that is concealed by her boobs. One of its 'spikes' is showing and he knows it is somewhat like a brand in black ink… much like what the fucking she-demon left as his left hip.

"It's nothing you can do something about." He looks away from the witch and then she fishes for something inside her bag, "I wish to be a better friend to you, Sasuke-kun." He snorts in ridicule and shifts a bit, "Who said we're friends?" She smiles and chuckles sweetly, "My point, exactly. Let's be friends. I want to help you in your problems." Sasuke sighs and then he refuses to talk again. She pulls back and lays at her seat, trying to keep herself busy in inspecting the thing in her bag. The raven's eyes go around the usual-looking classroom… thinking about the homunculus he left alone. "Naruto…"

…

**Love Dekishi**

…

Entering an ebony-painted hall where lots of robed people, Sasuke and Hinata walk silently along the supposed marble floor. The leader who conceals himself in a black robe with red markings holds out hand gestures to finally start the gathering. He walks nearer to the edge of the stage and then he starts talking, "Every entity of this movement, hear me speak! We are currently in a big transition and changes will be evident along the human realm! The Demon Army has brought demise to our kindred… as stated as a massacre by the intimidating eyes of media! Last night, seventeen children who are secretly summoning one of our lords have been attacked."

The members chatter and then Hinata whispers at Sasuke, "I knew it. Those were signs… but why? Why are we getting attacked?" The raven brings his hand to his chin and thought of what Sakura has told him that night. It's about a new boss and renewal of contracts… along with the demon that hacks her homunculi. Wait a minute… Sasuke twitches within him and then he recalls the story the brunette states earlier… pre-schoolers? They must be the homunculi! And to think about it, he found Naruto bloody at the tub. That blood isn't his…

"I cannot guarantee anything for us, my kindred spirits! But as worshippers of our Overlord, we shall pray to him for our protection!" The members start chanting and then Sasuke grabs Hinata's arm, "We shouldn't." The brunette gazes at him and at his determined face, his tension starts seeping through her skin as well. Unfortunately, the leader gets to notice the two of them… not being one with them in the ritual. He raises a hand to halt everyone and then he points at them, "How dare you refuse to call out to our Overlord! After everything he has done for you!" Hinata stutters in thought-so fear and then Sasuke stares at the leader, "I just find it… dangerous right now."

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata holds the wrist of the hand holding her arm, his trembling unfaltering as seconds go by. Everyone looks at them and seems to ready punishing them… or much worse, sacrificing them to the Overlord they serve. The raven starts to tremble harder… his 'occult powers' way weaker than theirs and there was no way he can even fight them off. Unlike Hinata's heavy hexing skills, Sasuke can only summon and find creatures from the Underworld and bind them to his service if they are utterly weak. But after he has availed a Homunculus, the little creatures don't have a soul to feed on for it is bounded already.

"Dangerous? Of what reason would a Dark Cleric as you consider praying to your Overlord dangerous?" Sasuke gets frozen as the leader starts pointing his dark-magic-blessed scepter he got from another demon. His words get caught in his teeth and his trembling body starts to break down in fear. The leader takes another step and then a hand suddenly touches the face of their leader from behind. Everyone looks at the stage and then a pink-haired woman in the same robe speaks in seduction, "Hush, Homura-sama. Why don't you just listen to little Sasuke first? I know he has something to say." Instead of going with her idea, Homura points the scepter at her face, "Who are you? How dare you—?"

"Tch, tch, tch…" She holds the ball of the scepter and she seems to suppress the oozing dark energy, "Humans. Why are you so full of yourselves?" Sasuke then twitches as he starts to banish his fears, "S-Sakura, what are you doing in here?" Hinata twitches and then she laughs out in appreciation, "Aw, Sasuke, it's great you recognize me so fast." The raven starts panting to calm himself, "Who wouldn't recognize your bitchy voice? Now, answer my question." She smirks and walks down the stage to get to Sasuke and Hinata, "Sasuke, you're so bossy. I am not discussing any element of my deal out in the open, young man. But you could serve my purpose right now. And as always, everything has a price and a **prize**."

"Who—?" One is about to speak but then Sakura turns to Homura who is intently observing the she-demon-in-disguise, "You can call me Sakura, just a mere and humble saleslady of Hell. Since the little boy's tongue got caught, I will be telling you about it." Everyone starts chattering but then Homura swings his hand to shush them and let Sakura continue, "Hell is going through a lot and we have a new boss to take orders from. Be on the safe side and stop praying to the old one… before our new boss decides to send my children and kill all of you." She then turns back to Sasuke and eyes at Hinata, but still talking to the guy afar, "And would you mind if I take two of your clerics with me?"

Black slick wings rise from her back and they cover Sasuke and Hinata along with the she-demon's body. The people of the Black Flag Movement then go to their knees and then the leader drops his scepter. It is the first time that an actual demon has come to them and showed her slick wings of Hell… unlike their own encounters to their kinds alone. But they just couldn't thank the old Overlord for this merciful apparition of a she-demon. Uncaring of their grand belief to the dark miracles, Sakura takes the two students away… sending their location to oblivion.

…

**Love Dekishi**

…

"Nii-san? Nii-san?" Delicate yet trembling hands clutch at Sasuke's shirt and shake him out of slumber. The raven groans for the rough teleportation and opens his eyes to see Sakura… in a very different state. Her emerald eyes filled with fear drip tears to his face as she winces, "Nii-san… wake up." He sits up and then he asks upon looking around… the rather bloody backyard they are at, "Where are we? And is that you, Sakura?" The pinky twitches and sniffs as she clears her eyes from tears, "Uh-hm. My name is Sakura Haruno. But how'd you know me?" Sasuke gets ticked off by the series of weird events and then he just whispers, "I thought you're a demon."

"…" She continues to whimper and then Sasuke motions to get up but Sakura suddenly grabs his hand, "Wait, Nii-san! I'm scared! Please don't go!" Sasuke does a facepalm and then he looks around some more, "Nothing's going to happen if we stay here. Get up and we're walking. One more thing, just call me Sasuke." She nods and gets up to walk behind Sasuke, her hands still attached to his. They get in the house and then the raven spots Hinata standing under the big-ass hole at the ceiling, her eyes emitting a familiar yet unlikely serious glow. He calls out, "Oi, Hinata. What are you doing there? Where are we?"

"This is where the first witch assault happened." The brunette speaks in a strange tone that Sasuke knew was of someone else. He squints and then Sakura, the girl behind him, goes to his side, "Aralia? Why are we here?" The raven looks at her and then 'Aralia' flicks Hinata's long hair and then she speaks, "I wanna take back my homunculi. And you, Sasuke Uchiha, are going to… help me." Sasuke just stares at her and then he pretends he understand the situation, "Okay… how? A-Aralia?" Hinata smirks and then she crosses her arms over her big busts, "I see you are at loss, little boy. First, Aralia is like… my real name and Sakura there is my favorite vessel. And you need to take care of her for me while we're on it. But that's not what I really wanted you to do."

"Then start talking about it." Another guy suddenly springs out of nowhere and then Sakura tightens her hold at Sasuke's hand and arm. The raven then squints how everyone keeps on confusing him right now, "Who is… that guy?" The guy with brown hair and slit eyes looks at him and Sasuke stares more at those weird red triangles at his cheeks, "Hmph, that guy useful?" Aralia nods and then the raven squints some more… his gaze threatening to become a glare. Aralia then explains some more, "Look, this is Caninus and he's Hinata Hyuuga's dealer… and I need his help, too, so I have to hold her hostage."

"The fuck." Sasuke whispers in building anger and then Aralia clears her throat, "This is the plan. Sasuke has to find his homunculus and then Caninus have to mess with that hacker. Moreover, I want this over with in a day or else I'm killing this woman. Second, Sasuke has to keep Sakura out of harm at all times. Third…" She gazes firmly at Sasuke, "I was wrong. He is destroying my homunculi and I have to stop it before they are all gone." The raven twitches and then steps forward, "How can I find Naruto? He's dead." She smirks and says, "I can't cut off the deals with that bastard is on them. And he was just sleeping when you left him. Look, Sasuke. If you want to save your boyfriend from getting eaten by that demon, we should find my homunculi."

Sasuke closes his eyes and loosens up the clutching of his fist as he tries to breathe as if meditating. He kneels down and bites his finger to draw a medium-sized pentagram before him… only to flatten his hand after finishing the symbol. Caninus just observes what he is doing and then he asks Aralia, "What's he doing?" She smirks and then proudly speaks, "Aside from summoning small hell creatures, he can connect through a hell creature's mind and browses a bit about them or what they are thinking about without taking control. He's not an offense type of witch but he can do wonders. That's how he found me… after he accidentally stumbled upon one of my homunculi."

"I wonder who's running that Black Flag Movement. I got'ta give it to him for collecting this caliber of witches." Caninus smirks and then Aralia laughs out, "She'll be heavily offended." Sakura then squats near him and asks, "Haven't you found him yet?" The raven concentrates more on his spell… trying to find Naruto with just the energy rising from the brand Aralia has stamped him with. His black void of a vision then starts to display flashing scenes… it looks colorless and quite hard to make out. He concentrates harder until the pictures start to be clear… but it seems that he can't make it more vivid.

"_Sasuke… is that you? Help me, please."_

Fuck… was that Naruto? Sasuke starts to push harder in deciphering the scene and the background noises he hear, his nose bleeding in overexertion. The scene is nothing less than a very fast movie clip in a loop… still colorless and blurred without a clear sound. "Come on… come on… come on…" Sasuke unconsciously whispers as he does his tracking spell and Sakura draws out her hanky to catch the dripping blood from his nose that may disrupt the pentagram symbols. The image never changes even though Sasuke's starting to go way far than his limitations… Naruto's voice making it harder to stop. _"Sasuke, it's starting to hurt. Help me, please…"_ Sasuke grinds his teeth and yells out without him knowing, "Fucking tell me where you are!"

…

"_I don't know dammit! I'm just getting fucking dizzy going round and round and there's this heavy… liquid thing that makes it hard to move!"_

"…" Sasuke then twitches and then the spell breaks as his body gives up in fatigue. He just suddenly falls down but then Sakura catches him, her hanky on his bleeding nose. He weakly sits up and then he speaks as he catches his breath, "It's a cement mixer. The homunculi are like inside a cement mixer. That must be a cement mixer. The feeling is also a bit wavy like they're getting revolved while breezing a rocky road." Sasuke then feels his inside jerk up, making him puke that very moment. Sakura rubs his back as she talks, "There is only one road here in Konoha that cement mixers pass by that isn't concrete yet… Rocky Ravine Street."

"Let's go there, then." Caninus flaps his called wings and then Aralia does the same, "Hmmm… I see. I guess I got it all wrong. I guess you're the one taking care of him, Sakura. We'll be back in a moment." She winks at the pinky and they vanish in a blink… leaving Sakura with the puking man, "Sasuke-san, are you feeling better?" The raven holds his mouth and shakes his head before throwing up some more… he hates it when he goes past his limits. But deep inside, he is still thrown in a deep confusion… that can't be the homunculus talking to him earlier. It sounds much more of his lover… alive and kicking. However… he has to pass in thinking about it, he's too tired to think. He straightens up a bit… only to crash at Sakura, fatigue dragging him into slumber.

Aralia promised a prize… and he won't forget her words about it.

…

**Love Dekishi**

**End Chapter**

…

Thanks for reading and please review.


	2. An Official Witch

Welcome to the second chapter of Love Dekishi. My love scenes are usually sugary… but now, I don't like doing it in excess.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I just wanted to do fanfictions.

**Warnings: **Ecchi, Shotacon, Yaoi, horror, gore, violence, smut, and swearing.

…

**Love Dekishi**

…

**Last Chapter's Summary:** Three years ago, Sasuke made a deal with a demon whose real name turns out to Aralia and his deal is threatening to diminish due to the rise of a new Overlord. He is acquainted to another witch named Hinata and, just by then, to Aralia's vessel Sakura and to Hinata's dealer Caninus. He has been asked to find Naruto with his occult ability and he hasn't failed his dealer. However, the voice he heard never belonged to his homunculus… but to his dead lover. And it feels like Sasuke's life is about to have its greatest turning point… greater than losing his soul.

…

**Love Dekishi**

_**Love is abomination… love is adoration…**_

…

"_Sasuke. Oi, Teme, wake up." The raven opens his eyes and sees his blonde lover lying beside him, stroking at his face, "When are you going to get up? It's basically 9 in the morning." Instead of retorting to the stinging attitude, he smiles and shifts to embrace Naruto as he shoves his face at that tan, firm chest, "Good morning, Naruto. You always smell good…" The blond raises a brow and then flicks his bangs, "Haha! Of course, I do! No way I'm fucking here next to you without—!" Sasuke snaps as he squints, "Did you just drink?" The blond covers his mouth and chuckles a bit, "What are you talking about?" Sasuke sits up as well as Naruto and then the raven points a finger at his face, "Why did you drink first thing in the morning?"_

"_Shit, Sasuke. You got'ta start working on your memory gap. It's from last night… we were drinking, right?" Naruto grabs his hand and pulls the raven closer, "Heheh. You're getting old." The raven then blushes from the mistake and he crawls nearer the blond with a pout, "Geez, it's normal to forget things after getting drunk. Yeah, you're right. Hangover is starting to get me." He sits down near his lover and then Naruto holds the raven's shoulders only to start licking his neck, "Yeah, you slept before we could even start." Sasuke turns to him and huffs, "Hey, you were the one who dozed off first! __**That**__ I remember clearly!"_

"_So you were the one who drew on my face!" The blond yells out loud and then the raven covers his mouth to restrain his giggles, "I was drunk, I'm sorry." Naruto growls and then grabs Sasuke and puts him under him, "Heheh, no apologies, sweetheart. I'm a punish you for that!" Sasuke laughs out as he struggles under Naruto's seizing of his body, both teenagers have unfaltering smiles at their lips. Naruto gives up in trying to touch him and just kisses him instead. They moan loudly and then the blond's hands start crawling at the raven's back like how the raven does to his. The kiss getting too torrid to be disrupted, the two boys ignore the ringing cellphone that is trying to stop them from drifting away from the world._

"I can't believe he's calling me in his sleep."

"It's normal. You're lovers, right?"

These voices awaken Sasuke from his rest and then he sees the homunculus sitting at the bed, back facing him. He blinks and then he sees Aralia, in Sakura's body, comfortably on that blue loveseat in his room. She is in this brown leather jacket with a fluffy feathery collar, white shirt and black shiny tight pants matching her high-heeled ebony boots. She then looks at Sasuke and the she-demon smiles, "Good morning, sleeping beauty. You dreaming of Naruto?" The raven blushes and then he looks away, "I guess it's normal." He then takes the homunculus near him for a hug, with his chin at his head, "Are you going to cut off the deal now?"

"What are you talking about, little Sasuke?" She smirks with her normal seductive tone and stands up from the loveseat, "I told you I'm giving you a prize for helping me find my homunculi, right? And it's way better than not cutting the deal off." The raven squints until he feels the homunculus shift a bit and forces his head up to hit Sasuke's chin. He gets knocked back by the action and he consoles his chin as he watches the homunculus turn to him with a glare. It crosses its arms over its chest and it suddenly huffs at him, "Now, give me thousand of reasons why lock me up in a fucking child's body, Teme! And make it substantial!"

"N-Naruto!"

…

**Love Dekishi**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 2: An Official Witch**

…

"Hm? Is there someone else?" Naruto speaks in his usual badass tone and then Sasuke suddenly jumps at him for a hug, "Naruto! Naruto! Naruto! It's really you! I can't believe it!" Instead of a thought-so battering struggle, the blonde child smiles and enjoys Sasuke body-breaking bear hug, "Hiya, Sasuke. I missed you a lot tte ba yo. I knew it, it was you who is getting inside me yesterday." The raven buries his face at the child's chest and then starts crying like he's nothing older than the homunculus' appearance, "Naruto! I… I finally got you back! It's really you!" Naruto bears pained eyes… just merely looking at Sasuke's yearning for his return.

"Sasuke." His four-year-old voice almost squeaks from his hold… the blond's heart not being able to take it all in. Sasuke's state has said too much and all he wanted for Sasuke to do is to stop crying… his tears are burning him way too much. Naruto did love water and submerging in it a lot… but not in Sasuke's tears, never in Sasuke's tears, please. He then suddenly pulls on Sasuke's hair, "Ouw, Teme! You're going to crush my body! I know homunculi don't die but… we get hurt for crying out loud!" Sasuke stops and wipes off his tears, "Sorry, Naruto. I got very desperate so I… I didn't mean to… I'm very sorry." He then just holds Naruto's hand to kiss it, "I don't know how to thank Aralia."

"She can tell you're grateful. But I warn you, that's a demon you're dealing with. She won't do this without any benefits in her side of the bed." Naruto smiles after the serious face he displayed and then holds Sasuke's face with his little hands, "But you know what, honey." The raven looks up at him and then Naruto gives him an Eskimo kiss with their foreheads closed in, "I was really happy that you still love me. I will never say goodbye." He pecks at Sasuke's lips once, twice… until they finally start making out with Sasuke forgetting to even care that Aralia has left even before they start cooing.

…

**Love Dekishi**

…

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata greets the raven as he arrives in the classroom… his eyebags looming for whatever happened last night. He gets to his seat and then he lays down miserably, "Hinata." The brunette twitches at the friendly address despite the loud expression of disinterest and then she smiles, "Wow, Sasuke-kun." She leans closer and then whispers, "The band-aid in your neck is wearing loose. When did a hickey become a wound?" Sasuke shoots his hand to where the band-aid is… only to find out that it is doing fine. He blushes and calms down as he closes his eyes, "Stop it. Leave me alone." She smiles and then she looks out the window, "What was I like…?" The raven looks at her, "When Aralia went inside me?"

"Like she is always like…" Sasuke sits back like he's already cool and back to normal, not weary anymore, "Slutty bitch." She twitches and then blushes for a second before shooting her hands to her face, "That must be embarrassing, Lord Caninus was there…" Sasuke smirks like she deserves it and then he attempts to fish a book from his bag… but the teacher suddenly comes in and then she announces, "Okay, class, we will be having a new student! She is a cute girl from a far away district and she'll be here because of her mother's job." The teacher then writes down her name as everyone chatters, Sasuke just dropping the book back into his bag.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Hinata squeals softly and then Sasuke has his eyes big upon reading the name written in the board, "Holy shit." The shy demon vessel with her signature pink hair walks in upon the teacher's call and the guys starts to blush. She gulps and then stutters from how the boys look at her, "M-My name is S-Sa…" She gulps and then she sees Hinata smiling at her and Sasuke doing a very regretful facepalm… causing her to boost up in confidence, "My name is Sakura Haruno, 18. Nice to meet you. Please take care of me!" She bows down and then the boys yell, "Sure will!" She then clutches at her duffel bag's strap and requests at the teacher, "Can I take that seat beside the dark-haired cute boy at the back?"

"Shit." Sasuke whispers and then Hinata finally waves at her, "That's vacant, Sakura-chan!" The eyes of the people change as they steal a gaze from the brunette witch. The teacher nods at her and then Sakura quickly dashes to the seat at Sasuke's other side and then she smiles, "Hi, Sasuke-san. I'm so sorry but Aralia asks me to be here." The raven sighs miserably and then whispers to Sakura without turning to her, "I knew it, that bitch." The pinky then starts to argue as the teacher resorts to writing something at the board, "Don't forget what she has given you… little Sasuke." The raven glares at her ridiculous smiling face and then the teacher talks, "Get you textbook and open it to page 185. We will be answering these questions after 55 minutes. The instructions are on the board. I have to run for something, please behave."

"She's so cute but she's friends with that witch." Sakura hears one boy speak from the distance and a lot have been saying so. She turns to Hinata as she opens her textbook… watching Hinata annoy Sasuke with a question. She goes to the page as she looks back at her book and pins her eyes at the book. She works on the questions as she flips through the other pages of the textbook to find answers… her ears still plagued by the murmurs of the rest of the class. She stops halfway the questions and then she asks Sasuke who seems to be almost done, "What do they mean with witch? Is it Hinata-chan?" The raven glances at her once and then he speaks, "I don't even know how you get to know her but everyone refers to her as a witch. She hexed people who used to bully her and now they're all in comatose."

"I see. It's hard to be treated like a monster. I admire her emotional endurance… most student would have broken down for that." She smiles and then Sasuke answers with a smile, "As long as someone is there to be with you, you wouldn't need affirmation from the society. As long as you have someone to lean on, to love and love you back, to need you… fuck them all." The pinky smiles and then continues with her seatwork, "Now I understand why you gave everything up for Naruto-san. I wonder what kind of person he is." Sasuke laughs out a little, taking the attention of the nearby women, "You wouldn't want to hear him talk. Believe me, he's better off getting stared at rather than getting talked to."

…

**Love Dekishi**

…

"Wow… how long has it been, Sasuke-Teme?" Naruto says as he munches on those potato chips Sasuke handed him over. They are at the park by then since Sasuke said he will give Naruto a tour around town. The raven answers as he starts stroking at Naruto's hair, "Three years. Why haven't remembered much?" The blond looks at him and stays silent for a while… until he sighs, "Damn, it felt so long. I thought I was lost for almost a decade." Sasuke then pokes Naruto's temple and squints at the homunculus, "You seriously think I would still look like this after ten years?"

"Oh, c'mon, sweetie. You're so gorgeous and I know you'll always look young." Naruto shrugs his shoulders as he shoves some more chips in his mouth. The raven smiles a little and then he opens that bottled water they bought along the way. The blond suddenly chokes and then Sasuke gives him the water, "Keep in mind that you're just four right now." The blond laughs out after clearing his throat, "Yeah, sorry. Yesterday was very stupid either. I can't believe that four-year-olds easily give in to booze." He continues on laughing out cutely and then Sasuke smudges some tissue to dry Naruto's chin from his clumsy drinking earlier, "Sorry… I can't get you to have your…" The raven shifts his eyes to the side and Naruto knows what he would like to say… making the child to growl in annoyance, "Don't think about that, Teme."

"… I love you, Naruto. I'm sorry I can't give you your guilty pleasures."

"Fuck, dammit, Sasuke. Stop your shits." Naruto almost yells and then they hear a mother whisper at a distance, "Oh my God. Such dirty mouth." Naruto huffs to the side and then he whispers, "Fuck do I care." Sasuke pets Naruto's head while looking at that mother at the distant bench, "Just don't mind her." Another young mother with her five-year-old daughter passes by and then the girl blushes as she sees Naruto. They stop along the way and then the girl runs back to them as the newcomer mom goes to the other mother. She smiles at Naruto with a smile, "Hello. Want to play with me?" Naruto then glares at her, "G—!" Sasuke holds his mouth and then he speaks, "Sorry, he's a little tired. He's been playing a lot earlier."

The girl bears her own puppy eyes at them and then Naruto closes his eyes… not wanting to soften up and play with a girl. The raven then just smiles to make the girl understand but she insists to play. The blond gets easily ticked off and takes off Sasuke's hand from his mouth, "I don't want playing with girls." He gazes at Sasuke, "Let's go home." Naruto goes down from the bench as Sasuke packs up to leave. The girl grips at the blond's sleeve and then Naruto whispers at her, "Don't make me fucking push you." Sasuke then grabs Naruto and carries him in his arms, "Sorry, little girl."

"…" The girl stands there unmoving as she watches Naruto and Sasuke walk away… her eyes bearing nothing but a glare. Then Sasuke feels a different chill climb up his spine and he turns to the little girl… Naruto glaring back at the sweet child. Her mother looks at her with worried eyes and then she runs off to her and gives her a hug, "Let's just play with other children, Juno. Let them go." However, the surroundings begin to shake feebly but the increasing number of falling leaves alarm everyone until the nearby swings begin to move on their own. The mother shakes Juno but then she whispers, "I play with who I want to play with. No one can say no!"

"Fucking witch." Naruto whispers and then Sasuke murmurs at the blond, "What are we supposed to do?" Naruto twitches and then he whispers again, "If she does something not good… fucking run, Sasuke." The mother tries to calm her down but she throws her mother away in a swing of an arm and the other mother far away runs off in terror. She then smiles maniacally as the bench on her side breaks in pieces and the sharp objects fly around her, "Now, will you go play with me?" Naruto gets down Sasuke's arms as he tells him, "Running won't be helpful. Hide, Sasuke."

"What?" Sasuke gets ticked off and then the child waves his tan hand as if shooing him away, "Just do it, Teme." The raven grinds his teeth but abides Naruto's insistence and runs off to any nearby safe hiding place. The girl twitches and then she speaks, "Y-You're not scared? Why aren't even crying a little? You're not scared of me, are you? Then we can play better!" Naruto spits in irritation and goes in a fighting stance… his right arm morphing into a sharp blade-looking thing, "Okay, let's play a death match."

"D-Death match?" The girl stutters and then Naruto glares at her, "I know it's a bit hard to fucking swallow… but I hafta kill witches like you." Sasuke jerks in surprise and moves to run towards Naruto… only to get stopped by Sakura, "Little Sasuke, it's going to be dangerous." The raven flings to her and then he grabs her collar, "Aralia! What does Naruto mean… he have to kill witches?" She smirks and holds Sasuke's hand in such a manner that his bones are about to break and his face distorting in pain, "I will be explaining later. I'm just supposed to tell you but Naruto has already encountered one." Sasuke let goes of her and consoles his hands, "One what? Ain't I a witch as well?"

"Okay, I don't think you can wait." Aralia smirks wider as they watch the homunculus glaring at the little child, "Witches that recklessly show off their witchcraft are immediately executed. That's an order that my new boss made me do. All of my homunculi are obliged to kill witches that do so." Sasuke squints at her and then he whispers, "It's not just Naruto. All of your homunculi are like brought back to normal." Aralia chuckles and then she pets Sasuke's head, "No, the others are like programmed to mindlessly kill the witch upon display of power. It's just Naruto that regained his mind… because that's your prize."

Sasuke looks away from the demon vessel and then watches the girl fret and almost piss her skirt in fear as Naruto walks nearer. She then yells and then she throws all of the broken pieces of the bench at Naruto, "Mommy!" Naruto completely dodges all sharp objects and pierces his arm through the girl… Sasuke clutching tighter onto that tree bark he's hiding from. Naruto pulls out his arm and swings it to get rid of the blood as he watches the girl fall lifeless on the ground, her body soon bathing in her own blood. His arm turns back to normal and he runs off towards Sasuke… his eyes avoiding those onyx orbs.

"One more thing, little Sasuke." Aralia hands a piece of cloth to Sasuke which he didn't bother to look at, "I'll be asking for your cooperation from time to time. You have to do it as one of my official witches." The raven glares at her and she just smiles… only to leave Sakura's body to fall towards him. He drops the insignificant cloth and catches her, "Bitch." Naruto goes to him and pulls on his shirt, "Sasuke. Sorry… I wish I can tell you outright." The raven remains wordless about it… the first victim is just a little girl. Sakura then starts to stir and she awakens despite their silence, "Huh? Where am I?" Sasuke lets her stand on her own, "Aralia dragged you here and then left you just like that."

"Oh." She only lets out an understanding sigh and then Sasuke scratches his head and tugs on her arm, "Let's get away from here." The pinky is still clueless but she motions to walk when Sasuke tries to drag her. Naruto then picks up the cloth Aralia has given the raven… his eyebrow raising in utter curiosity, "Hey, Sasuke." The raven stops walking as well as the pinky and then Naruto shows them the cloth, "Why did Aralia give you panties?" Sasuke discreetly wipes his hands at his pants in disgust for holding such a thing and the pinky runs her hands at the sides of her skirt as if feeling something… that isn't there.

"Is this yours?" Snatch.

…

**Love Dekishi**

…

Quickly forgetting about that panty incident, Sasuke and Naruto are back at their house… the homunculus suffering from the tension and discreet madness Sasuke is giving him. He feels uncomfortable and uneasy as Sasuke walks back and forth the couch where the child is sitting at. He has his knees at his chest and his nails are digging at his legs… every tick of the clock amplifies his anxiety. Sasuke has never been so mad at him… even with his utter badass personality and dirty mouth, Sasuke has been so tolerative. This is the first time the raven has pressured him so much… and it's taking toll on the homunculus' health. Naruto looks at his right shoulder… a wound is present and seems to be digging until his arm is detached. He holds it near to stop it from getting obvious to the raven.

Hearing his love making whimpering noises, Sasuke stops walking back and forth… sitting next to him at the couch, "Okay. Let's start." The blond's imaginary dog ears perk up and then he lays down at Sasuke's lap, trying to feel the raven's warmth even for just a bit. "Tell me everything that Aralia told you. What do you have to do and why do you have to do it?" The blond closes his eyes and then he whispers, "Sasuke, I just wanted to stay longer with you. Please don't hate me." The raven twitches at Naruto's words… those words cannot be from the badass Naruto that he knew… but his tongue can bypass his ego when he's getting desperate.

"You know I always love-slash-hate you, Naruto. What's the difference?" Sasuke begins stroking at the blond's face and Naruto purrs like a cat, the wound at his shoulder slowly healing. The child sits up and scoots closer only to reach out and kiss Sasuke… the raven freely giving him what he wants. Naruto then pouts and then he whispers, "Aralia said it's about time that we have to be harvested since her deals cannot be renewed. She tried to bargain with her new boss and he arrives with a fucking witch-slaughtering business. As long as there's a need for us to be killing witches, our lives will be extended. There will be a time when I have to leave you again… if Aralia won't find another bargain…"

"But I can't… let you kill witches like that." Sasuke shifts his eyes away from Naruto, "They are still human. I… I don't want you to be… having the same sin like what I had." Sasuke starts to discreetly hug himself, "You must know that I have to kill a lot of children just to make a offering body Aralia asks from every contractor. Do you even know how hard that is… to kill other human beings? But I have to endure and ignore it." Naruto embraces Sasuke and then he smiles and speaks with a comforting voice, "Sasuke, if you can do that for me… then I can also do that for you. Desperation is the name of our game here. That's what makes the demons' business running. Remorse, temptation, desperation… every destructive emotion."

Sasuke turns to Naruto as the blond directs his clear sky eyes towards those onyx orbs, "I want to be with you… in every way, Sasuke. Let's share this pool of sins… like before." The raven then chuckles and then embraces back the homunculus, "Why does it always have to be like this? How can you always persuade me so easily?" Naruto stands up at the couch and whispers seductively at the raven's ear before licking it, "Magic of love, teme." Sasuke chuckles in acceptance as he giggles in getting tickled by what his lover is doing… as if he's not a four-year-old child.

…

**Love Dekishi**

…

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata runs towards Sasuke while he is still on his way to school. She suddenly trips in exhaustion and the raven catches her with a question, "What gives?" She pants so hard with her hand at the valley of those moving mountains… which makes Sasuke twitch his eyes in ridicule. She then lunges at him and then grabs his shoulders, "Sasuke-kun! We have to be careful… everyone is trying to hunt down the members of the Black Flag Movement. I don't know why but… I know this is going to be very bad." The raven squints and then he crosses his arms before his chest, not caring if his knuckles would be brushing against her breasts, "Then what? You know it very well that the whole class knew we're both part of it. They might even think Haruno is with us."

"That's the point. I'm worried about Sakura-chan." Hinata smiles and then Sasuke closes his eyes… for the sake of containing madness and not killing Hinata on the spot. She let goes of him and then she bounces in worry, "Sasuke-kun… what are we going to do?" The raven sighs and walks on ahead, with Hinata following him, "We don't know why are they doing this for. Might as well find it out." The brunette hums her uncertainty about the pseudo-plan but follows Sasuke towards their homeroom… hoping for the best case scenario.

Sasuke opens the door… and then finds a group of students standing in the center with all those chairs pushed to the sides. Their classmates begin to chatter as Sasuke and Hinata walk in the classroom, trying to locate their respective seats. The people in the center are students that Sasuke doesn't recognize to be in their class… must be students who are doing a campaign. They have signature clipboards with them… that fact makes Sasuke's theory plausible. The one in the middle who has a Student Council armband pushes up his glasses and calls Hinata, "Hinata Hyuuga, is it?" The brunette twitches and answers softly, "Y-Yes?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, is it?" Sasuke just frowns at the almost identical question and then the guy asks out loud with his tone tainted with determination and undue righteousness, "You two are members of the Black Flag Movement, correct?" Hinata nods with her arms flexed towards her bust while Sasuke crosses his over his chest, "What do you need from us?" The guy smirks and then holds out the signature form to their faces, "We are closing your club down! We cannot tolerate much demonic apparitions and rituals in this school! You better say goodbye to your demon abilities! Soon, our school will be free from the taint of darkness! No more attachments to the creatures of the despicable hell!"

The class almost cheers from the small speech until they heard a set of mocking claps from the door. Everyone looks at the doorway and there leans Sakura… looking different from the sweet cute girl that they knew. She is leaning and keeping a sexy smile and bedroom gaze at everyone who looks directly at her eyes, "Fancy speech you got there… Hirota Gyuuki." The boys glue their eyes at her different type of atmosphere and then Hirota squints at her, "How'd you know me?" She chuckles and walks towards him, eventually touching his chin, "Oh, who wouldn't have taken note of your handsome face?" He then slaps away her hand and backs off, "You're not human."

"Mis… tress…" The class starts to chant as everyone in the room saved for the significant people gets hooked up with the charm the she-demon is releasing. Hirota twitches and then Sakura gets closer, "What are you talking about?" She chuckles and gets very close, their nose almost touching against each other and his frightened breath brushing against her face, "Let me get you this straight. Even with or without that stupid school club, their members will still be the same." She affectionately brushes her knuckles against his face, "Po-wer-ful. So if I were you… I'll just leave them alone. Consider this day a dream…" She blows a kiss at his face and then everyone aside from the three of them falls down to the floor.

"Now help me drag them outside and organize the chairs."

After the long and tiring act of doing things, the three manage to pull it off… everyone not remembering a slutty Sakura. The earlier half of the day goes on smoothly but then something unexpected happens during lunchtime. Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata are at the rooftop for a nice meal that a four-year-old chef prepared… Naruto's one hell of a cook despite his personality and his fetishes. As they enjoy the served meal, someone walks up to them and clears his throat, "Uchiha. Hyuuga. Haruno." The three students look up at where the voice might come from and then they see Hirota standing nearby… a book at hand. Sasuke squints and then he asks again, "What do you want?"

"…" He then glares at Sakura, "You. You are not like what you are earlier. I know it's not dream… you were a demon earlier!" The pinky jerks in surprise and then Hinata speaks, "What are you talking about?" He then points at the brunette, "You! You are a witch! You were cursing people to death! You despicable being!" He then points at Sasuke who is glaring back at him, "You! You're a…" He starts to stutter… not knowing much about Sasuke and what he is capable of doing. The raven glares some more and then Hirota starts browsing through the pages of his book, "Sasuke Uchiha, you're… you're a…" The pinky holds the brunette's hand as the two females wait for the next thing.

"You're… I can't find it." Hirota thinks out loud and then Sasuke gives up glaring and continues on eating. The guy then smirks as he finds something in his book and holds his hand out… only to start chanting for something. Sasuke stops and then he looks at the guy who is looking victorious over him, "Could you just stop that? It's irritating." Hirota laughs out again and speaks, "It's working! I knew it! You're not human!" He backs off to safety and then he yells, "You're a creature made from the conjoined parts of human corpses! I should continue chanting to get—!" Sasuke stands up and runs to him, grabbing the book from the SC member's hands.

"What the fuck is this?" He looks down at the scribbles at the page where the guy is reading from and then he sees familiar words… the Ode of Dissolution. The fuck… Sasuke browses the book—err, much like a journal, to see some more reversal spells and then the guy tries to get it from him, "Give it back! That's—!" He suddenly feels impaled at his abdomen… a very big sharp thing creating a hole in his body. But he hasn't bled just yet… everything is just a damn feeling. Sasuke looks at Hinata's direction where she is drawing something at her notebook… something that Sakura is watching her draw. The guy squeals in his own agony and then Hinata closes her notebook… ending his pain.

"I'll keep this for the moment. You'll be dead if you try to say this in the open." Sasuke speaks and then Hirota squirms in recovery, "Curse you, Sasuke Uchiha. Your soul should descend to hell!" The raven chuckles in ridicule and whispers, "It's already down there." The guy stands up and then he runs down the building… with the raven feeling something wrong about it. However, they have to crawl through the rest of the day… and maybe Sasuke's thinking too much. Since when did he get fixated on saving people aside from Naruto? The answer? Never.

Making a tour around as frequent as possible, Sasuke is walking with Naruto around the city that night… a new habit they had since a homunculus can't be busy with booze and drugs. They are walking hand in hand with Naruto feasting on his ice cream, another feat no one would expect from him. The blonde homunculus then watches a couple coo at the side where they passed by and then he whispers, "Dammit." Sasuke looks at him and asks as they goes to the side for a moment and he kneels down next to him, "Why, Naruto? You want me to carry you?" The azure-eyed blushes and pouts under his muffler, "I didn't say you carry me all the time."

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke asks again and then Naruto blushes while still bearing his pout, "I really hate walking along lover's lane… and then I can't even kiss you." The raven twitches and looks around them… not failing to miss those cuddling couple they come across with. He then smiles and carries him with a smile, "Let's go home then. So you could get your kiss dosage before going to sleep." Naruto grins and then he finishes his ice cream while he gets carried by his lover. He then hugs Sasuke and whispers, "I love you, Sasuke. Fuck me when we get home…" Sasuke laughs out and speaks softly just for Naruto to hear, "I don't do pedophilia."

"I'm gon'na bite off your balls when we get home."

"I'm really sorry." The raven laughs out again and then Naruto pulls on his cheek, "I just hate you, Sasuke!" The blond grins in enjoyment… only to feel something weird and familiar. He let goes of Sasuke's cheek and then he squints, "Hey, Sasuke. I feel someone using witchcraft." The raven twitches and then he is about to ask when a woman screams from a center of the crowd. Everyone in the streets look at the distorting shadow until they see a summoning circle from where shadow creatures start jumping out from… doing a street massacre. Sasuke then curses out loud, "Oh shit! Someone's summoning hell—" Naruto covers his mouth and he hisses, "Sasuke, let's find the contractor!"

Sasuke takes Naruto to an alley where no hell creature is heading to and draws his navigation circle to find the contractor of the circle… as Naruto readies his arm that shifts into a blade just in case one tries to attack them. He focuses some more on the soul link from the summoning circle towards wherever the contractor is. He opens his eyes and grabs Naruto only to run towards one location… getting shocked by the presence of some more circles. Sasuke stops running and Naruto jumps down from his hold… as they look up at that building where someone is standing from. Naruto squints to see the guy and then he asks Sasuke, "Do you see that guy? Is that him?"

"Fucker." Sasuke clutches his fist tight shut as he recognizes the guy that is standing at the top of the building. He looks at the streets as if regretting whatever he has done as he clings to the railings of the place. Naruto then asks Sasuke to carry him again and so does Sasuke, "Sasuke, hang on tight." The raven does the thing despite his wonder… until Naruto grows his own pair of webbed wings to fly up to that building where the target is. The raven then gets dropped at the side of the building and they run towards the guy… whose collar gets grabbed by the raven, "Hey! Gyuuki! What the fuck did you do!" The guy shakes his head and covers his face with his hands, "No. No. NO!"

"Hey! Talk, you bastard!" Naruto recalls his wings and starts morphing his hand to a blade and then Hirota suddenly starts laughing maniacally, "Heheh… heheh… hahah… Ahahahaha!" Sasuke then punches Hirota and makes him hang over the edge where the guy struggles, "W-Wait! Don't, Uchiha! Haven't you thought about it? You're going to kill a human if you drop me from this height. Heheh… heheh…" Sasuke lets him slowly slip but the guy tries to grip at the raven's hand, "Did you do this? What the fuck were you thinking!" Hirota then yells as his hand loosens its grip, "It's… It's… someone gave me that… reversal spell! He said I would be able to exorcise all non-humans with it! I should have known…" Sasuke looks over the city as the hell creatures run amuck the place… "What the fuck are we going to do next?"

…

**Love Dekishi**

…

Thank you for reading. Please review. ^^


	3. Demons on the Rise

Hiya! There are three types of demon circles: Summoning, Navigation and Reversal. Reversal circles and spells refer to those that cancel previous actions.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I just wanted to do fanfictions.

**Warnings: **Ecchi, Shotacon, Yaoi, horror, gore, violence, smut, and swearing.

…

**Love Dekishi**

…

**Last Chapter's Summary:** After three years of regret about the existence of his homunculus, Sasuke finally enjoys it. Aralia has just awakened Naruto's mind within that small body and he'll be around Sasuke again… as long as the extension runs. In exchange of a longer existence, Naruto and the other homunculi are obliged to kill witches who do public exhibits of their powers. Yesterday, a little girl just died from displaying her telekinetic ability and right now, an accidental summoning circle contractor is about to lose his life. Being against all the killings, can Sasuke do something about it? And what is the city to become… now that a mass apparition of hell creatures has been seen?

…

**Love Dekishi**

_**Love is abomination… love is adoration…**_

…

Hell creatures jump at the humans outside the street, most unfortunate and innocent people getting eaten by these accidentally-released lower demons. Sasuke and Naruto watch from the building where Hirota is threatened to fall from. The SC member tries to grab some more of Sasuke's arm to save his life… but his grip is slowly slipping down the sink. He yells in persuasion and desperation, trying to reach out to a confused heart, "Uchiha! If you don't want to be a murderer, help me up!" The raven looks at the guy and then Naruto climbs up the railing and then he speaks, "Sasuke, let him go." Hirota then yells at Naruto's direction, "Hey! Hey! Kid, do you want me to die?" The blond glares at him and then he holds Sasuke's arm to shake it, "Either way, I will kill you." But then Sasuke grips on Hirota's shirt tighter, "Death by falling is too horrible to watch."

The circles remain open and there go out flying lower demons which makes things harder. The blond curses under his breath and then one bird goes to their direction… trying to bite off one's head. Naruto jumps at Sasuke, making him back off a little and let go of Hirota… who gets caught by the demon bird by the head. He struggles in its hold and suddenly a leg grabs his body and its beak completely bites off the head. Sasuke lunges himself at the railings and then the blond says, "Call me selfish and a murderer… but either way, he has to die." Sasuke closes his eyes and then takes Naruto to a safer shade from the birds' sights, "I know."

"Any plan on how to survive?" Naruto whispers as Sasuke breaks the door and hides both of them inside the building, "I don't know how long this will last. It's good we already had dinner." The blond then smiles wryly at the raven, "Dammit, we're so selfish. We're just thinking about our own survival." Sasuke holds him closer and then he whispers, "Every era has a hero. I'm damn too grateful we're not one of them." Naruto holds Sasuke's face and then he smiles, "Sasuke, don't be scared. I'm here with you." The raven looks at his homunculus lover… his already trembling body can't hide what he has been feeling ever since those things appear anymore. Sasuke then nearly squashes Naruto in his arms as cowardly tears go down his eyes, "Fuck. I can't help but to get scared."

"You used to be around things like them, right?" Naruto wipes off his tears and then Sasuke murmurs softly so his voice won't start breaking, "They are just baby demons that can do nothing but to help me trace a demon's presence. I've never thought I would ever see a day that lower demons will be raining here in Konoha." The blond then kisses Sasuke's forehead and then he firmly speaks, "Don't worry, Sasuke. Naruto, your knight, is here to keep you safe." The raven smiles a bit… before a loud crashing sound echoes around the staircase. The demon birds decide to destroy the door and look for some food inside the building. Sasuke starts to stiffen and then Naruto smiles before him, "Sasuke, I said don't be scared. I'll protect you."

…

**Love Dekishi**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 3: Demons on the Rise**

…

Screams echo all around the whole district of Konoha in that one night… in one night that will be changing everything. Hinata is standing at her room's balcony as she sees the suddenly appearance of purplish gathering in the sky. She also sees people running away from the city square, a man calling out to her to go and leave the district. She also hears people yelling about monsters and then she squints at everything that is happening. In her loose short nightie, she watches mere humans run away for their lives. She goes in her room and then someone suddenly grabs her waist. She twitches loudly and then a man smiles at her, "Geez, Hinata. You need to come with me, right now." She nods and then the guy raises her nightie enough for him to see her pink panties, "You have to change, too."

"Where are we going, Kiba-kun?" She whispers as she slips off that nightie off her body and throws it at the bed, walking in only her pink panties. The guy watches her every move… from choosing her clothes, putting one her bra to quickly slipping her clothes on. He then beckons her to go to his side and she goes embraces him without a word. Black slick demon wings comparable to Aralia's shoots out from his back and he flaps it once, "To war, my sweetie." She gasps as he goes out from her balcony and flies towards the city square, "To war? With who?" The he-demon laughs out and then he speeds through the demon birds that try to get them with his hand that has grown long sharp claws; thus, killing them in the process, "With someone else's supporters."

They land on the middle of the street where a lot of summoning circles are left active… making Hinata cover her mouth with all the corpse on the ground. Kiba then taps her and says, "I know you can summon a barrier. Can you enclose those idiots in a kilometer radius?" She nods and then she cuts herself with a convenient butterfly knife Kiba has and starts drawing a circle, "But it'll take some time." Kiba nods and then swipes his claws against those who attempted to attack the woman, "I'll buy some of it. Just focus on the barrier." She nods and then Sakura drops down to an area nearby the two, "Caninus, what happened here?" The guy shrugs his shoulders and then she smirks, "I see, you're setting up a barrier." She then preps up herself and does a strange whistle, "That should do it."

They then hear a demon bird squeal from one place then something flies towards them… a winged homunculus with his contractor. Naruto drops Sasuke safely next to Sakura and then he recalls his wings, "Aralia… how are we going to seal those bastard summoning circles?" She hums and then strikes at that jumping lower demon behind Sasuke and throws it away with one of the claws of her webbed wing, "Sasuke, how do you close summoning circles?" The raven twitches and braces up as much as he can, "T-The same way I… I open them. But I don't… I don't know what kind of ode he recited to open mass summoning circles…"

"Don't be scared, my witch. I won't let you get eaten." She smirks and then Kiba laughs out, "Yeah, believe the legendary business woman." Sasuke then looks back at Aralia and then she asks as she, Caninus and Naruto kills incoming lower demons, "Is there a way for you to find it out?" The raven looks away… trying to think despite his shaken status… however, he fails to think of anything. He then holds his head to relieve himself from tension and fear… trying to think of a way to end his nightmare. Aralia then holds his head, "Sorry, Sasuke. But it's quite plausible that you're one of those heroes you were talking about." Sasuke shakes his head and then he curses, "Fuck that."

"The barrier's done but there are some monsters that got out." Hinata speaks and then Kiba smirks at he swings his hand to get rid of the purple blood of demons, "Let him handle those." Sasuke then looks at Hinata's calm and collected face, a face that doesn't show fear despite the horrible events that lies before her eyes. He then takes a deep breath and then he starts drawing a navigation circle as he murmurs loud enough for Aralia to hear, "If I can hack the minds of the first batch of demons those fucking circles spit out, I might hear out parts of the ode he spoke when he is just releasing them. And then I might identify which ode and close the fucking circles." Kiba whistles with a laugh, "Wow, just wow, Aralia."

"Okay, Sasuke. I'm counting on you!" Naruto grins as he slashes another demon dead and then Aralia smirks, "Hold my hand so I can give you a series of circle-opening odes I know. Just be careful in memorizing one of them if you please." Sasuke growls in annoyance and anger, "I wish I wasn't this reliable. Now I have to be working extra hard." Naruto speaks as he gets closer to him, "Consider this the equivalent trade of having me back, teme." The raven smirks and then he says as he closes his eyes, "Yeah. I almost forgot." His mind goes through different demons that run amuck… he even sees the mindless homunculi killing most of them.

"_Eh? Someone hacking this slave's mind?"_ Sasuke sees a redhead man holding out a terrestrial lower demon near him… the raven trying to decipher the man's face as he listens to the ode the creature has heard at least. _"Tell me when you're done."_ He throws the demon away and he goes killing a lot more of them around. The raven frowns but then his consciousness goes back to his body and then he tries to listen to the odes Aralia is whispering. This is going to take time… and it's not even the worst situation they would suffer from. The circles are starting to react and close the tunnel from hell to the human realm. Naruto cheers for his boyfriend's awesomeness and then Sasuke opens his eyes as the circles vanish, "I completely closed the circles. All that's left is to wipe them all out."

"I can handle that." Kiba then calls out his wings and begins obliterating the lower demons on sight. Hinata stays at her circle to hold the barrier for some more time… a smile embracing her lips. Aralia whistles and then kneels down to watch Sasuke throw up again for using it too much one more time, "I wonder where'd you got your tracking abilities. It's quite superb and beyond expectation from a low-level witch like yourself." Sasuke grunts despite the praise and then Naruto embraces Sasuke and wipes his mouth clean from all the puking, "That's my Sasuke-teme!" The raven just smirks before vomiting once more… deep inside, he wonders where he got it as well.

…

**Love Dekishi**

…

Deserted. Most parts of the Konoha District are getting deserted alongside the spread of rumors that Hell is rising somewhere in the district. People are moving away from the demon-infested place… but some are less fortunate not to be able to move due to their own issues. The district evacuation center has been opened for those who were attacked by demons and those who got lost amidst the pandemonium. Classes are suspended due to the tragedy and now the remaining students of their school who can't or who refuse to move are helping at the evacuation center, keeping the lost children company.

Sakura lulls a baby of a woman that lost one of her arms in the incident to sleep… as she looks around at the victims of Hirota's stupidity. Naruto is playing with the other children because of Sasuke's insistence while the raven helps an old woman to her bed since she's partially paralyzed. Hinata is also playing with the little girls to keep them from crying but somewhere inside her, she pities them for losing their parents. Their other schoolmates are serving food, helping the able families in their needs, looking for a lost child's parent or guardian, etc. A complete tragedy.

A kid stumbles in a race and cries in pain… but then Naruto goes to him and reaches out a hand, "Get up. Crying won't do anything… it's just a waste of time." The kid continues to cry and then he speaks in intervals, "Mama! Mama!" Naruto twitches and then another boy goes to Naruto, "Jun's mother died. His father is missing, too." The blond look at Jun and then he huffs as he shoots his hands to the back of his head, "Now you have more reason not to be a crybaby. Your mother's not going to be proud of you. You have cried enough last night… you should stop it. Crying won't bring back your mom and either won't it help you find your dad." The other boys look at one another upon hearing Naruto… talking like a grown-up.

"You seem to think mature considering your age, young child." A woman in her 60s speaks amidst Jun's crying… taking Naruto's attention from the stupid child as he thinks of him. He walks towards her and sits down beside her, "I just thought crying can only help you release you grief. But it should have limits for how long you would cry." The old woman then strokes at his spiky hair and she smiles with her wrinkled face, "You sound like a teenager that grew without parents. You don't seem to understand the pain of losing them." The blonde homunculus twitches and then he looks away, "You're right, Obaba. I grew up in an orphanage… and I don't know how it is to have parents."

"Sasuke-san." One of their female classmates approaches Sasuke after he help a family move their things at the side. The raven turns to her and then she asks while trying not to be nosy, "I was just wondering… aren't you going back to Oto now? Things are dangerous out here in Konoha." Sasuke hums as he thinks and then he looks at a certain direction where he can see Naruto sitting next to an old lady. He then looks back at her and says as he rotates his shoulder, "There are still things to take care of. I don't think Father will be trying to get me out of here as long as I can still call home. Why are you asking anyway?"

"Uh… I was just thinking maybe… my Aunt and I can come with you back to Oto. My Sister is worried sick about us here… but we don't have enough cash to go there on our own." She then bows down in apology, "It's not like I'm soliciting but… if you won't be going back right now… maybe I can borrow some money? I promise that I will return it in—" Sasuke twitches and then he beckons her to come with him at a corner. He gives her some and then he says, "Konoha might get isolated for a moment so I have save up a little. Here's a little to help. In exchange, can you drop by the house and tell Itachi that I still have things to do here." The girl bows down in gratitude, "Thank you so much, Sasuke-san." She rises and blushes a little, "You're not just cute… you're kind, too." Then she changes her expression to worry, "I still don't know how you become associated to that Movement."

"That's a long story. You better pack up and head back to your sister. You should leave now to reach Oto by sunset. It's dangerous to travel by night." She motions to hug him but then he declines, "Sorry, I don't do hugs." She grins and leaves Sasuke with a wave. Hinata is done with the little girls and then she gently bumps Sasuke with her shoulder, "Nani? Nani?" He looks at her and then he gently pushes her off, "Stop it, Hyuuga. Where's your dealer? Isn't he supposed to be in a vessel, too?" Hinata looks around and then she shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know. He just appears when he wants to see me. I don't mind… I know he's not going with other women."

"Hn." Sasuke just answers and walks around to get to Naruto as the little girls try and play again with Hinata. He goes to the blonde kid and notices the crying Jun… making the raven kneel down and ask, "Hey, what's wrong?" Jun just continues on crying out loud and then Naruto huffs with a pout, "Don't mind him, he'll grow tired." The raven tries to contain his giggles and still talks to Jun, "Hey, kid. You can stop crying now. I know you lost your mom and the police is still trying to find your dad. But you what? It's better to patiently wait for him and trust that he will go home. You're just a kid but you should still be tough. Be a man. Being young is not an excuse." Jun then resorts to sniffing and then he winces, "Papa will be back, right?" Sasuke just smiles and whispers, "Feel it."

"Mah, Sasuke. You're starting to soften up." Naruto twitches in a sudden thought and then Sasuke sits down beside him, "Maybe I'm just happier than before." The blonde homunculus then stretches and yawns in boredom before laying at Sasuke's lap, "Lemme catch up some energy." The raven strokes at Naruto's hair and then the old woman asks Sasuke, "You don't look like brothers." The student chuckles and then answers her, "We're not brothers. My mother used to donate to an orphanage and we found him there. He just got too close to me so I'm taking care of him right now." The old woman smiles and then lies down at her side above her improvised bed, "He's just a child but he seems to have pretty much everything he needs."

Sasuke wants to smile and agree… but he knows that's not true. Time. It's because he needs time.

…

**Love Dekishi**

…

"So tell me, Sasuke…" Naruto pouts as they walk around the deserted district, the known vigor of Konoha vanished in just one night, "Why did you volunteer to go to the grocery? I'm just about to get some more sleep." The homunculus yawns and then Sasuke carries him despite the protest, "Just sleep at my shoulder. We'll be there in a moment." The blond huffs and then he whispers with a chuckle, "Heheh, I just remembered. You never liked getting caught in a large crowd." The raven shifts him up for a more comfortable position, "I thought you would never recall."

Naruto gets lulled by Sasuke's walking movements and he is already snoring softly by the time he reaches the nearly-abandoned grocery. He goes in and then a counter girl greets him, "Oh welcome, mister. Sorry, we'll be closing in a couple of minutes." The raven goes to her and then he speaks, "I'm here to buy supplies for the evacuation center. Can you spare me some more minutes?" The girl twitches and then she wryly smiles, "I can give you ten minutes more, mister. I'm so sorry." He then smiles and then he says as he gets a cart and rolls it in, "You don't have to get scared. There aren't any monsters nearby."

The girl twitches and so she peers in to follow him with her gaze… thinking of striking a conversation when he's done. Then another guy goes in and then she panicky greets him, "W-Welcome, mister. We'll be closed in ten minutes. Sorry for the inconvenience." He just murmurs as he goes straight to the shelves after getting a basket, "Why are you so scared? They won't be attacking." She twitches again and checks her cellphone and types in something during her free time. After a second, a reply comes and then she whispers her answer as she keys it in, "There are witches in the grocery."

With that list the chef has given him, Sasuke completes gathering everything that is needed. Naruto is still softly snoring and drooling at his shoulder but he doesn't mind at all. He then twitches and caution starts to run up his spine as the other man goes to his side… planning which canned goods to take. The raven's onyx eyes refuse to look at the guy beside him… fear starting to catch up with him again. The guy glances at the raven and then he suddenly speaks, "You were the one last night, weren't you?" Sasuke twitches and then he looks at that redhead… the demon vessel he came across with last night. The redhead then continues, "That kid is a homunculus so I suppose you're with Aralia."

"Who are you?" Sasuke glares at the guy and then the redhead whispers in a very scary voice, "Don't glare at me. I always strike down those who dare." The raven twitches and looks away to the goods in his cart, "So the other demon vessels are… scattered around the district?" The redhead walks away from the shelf and seems to head to the counter, "No. It just happened that my vessel lived here." The raven watches him go and then the redhead stops to look over his shoulder to see Sasuke, "One thing, contractor. Tell Aralia and Caninus that it would be very convenient for me to meet them. I have something to tell them." The student asks as the guy walks away, "From whom is this? So I could be sure I'm serving the 'right' demon."

"Sandspur. Tell her it's from Sandspur."

…

**Love Dekishi**

…

"Sakura." The raven goes to the pinky as soon as he completes helping the chef with all the goods he bought. The pinky is still in vacant and then she asks Sasuke who seems to be stricken with blending panic and caution, "What's wrong, Sasuke-kun? Did something happen along the way?" The raven drags her to a somewhat secluded place and whispers, "I need to talk to Aralia. NOW." The woman twitches and looks away with hesitation… the raven feeling the change in atmosphere around her. The pinky then crosses her arms before her chest, "You look desperate again, little Sasuke." She smirks and looks around, "By a moment there, I thought you were in a church."

"Enough of that. Who's Sandspur?" The raven glares at the she-demon and then she holds Sasuke's chin seductively, "Oh my, what did he say?" Sasuke continues on glaring at her… waiting for her to answer first. She smiles and then she strokes at Sasuke's cheek, "Sandspur is just like a kindred demon that shares the same belief that Caninus and I had: Serve who is on top and never bother fighting for a lost king. And a much convenient label for him is… brother." The raven twitches and then he murmurs, "You demons have siblings?" Aralia flicks her pink hair and then he speaks, "He said he wants to meet you and Caninus. Is there something that you're not telling me? Why did I suddenly get so entangled with your issues?"

"It's because…" She cups her hands at Sasuke's face and then she leans closer to whisper, "You made a deal with… the employee of the month." Sasuke then holds Sakura's shoulders and shake her a bit, "Hey, Haruno. Wake up." The pinky holds her head and says in a whimper, "Sand… spur…" The raven twitches and then he shakes her again as a tear falls off her eye, "Hey, Haruno. You know that demon?" She begins wiping her eyes and gives an out-of-character grin at him, "It's all good. That name is just… familiar." She then hits her head cutely and motions to go away… only to see someone looking at them. She jerks in surprise and fright… that guy might just yell around something horrible.

"I see. You're more connected to them in more than one way." He then crosses his arms before his chest… eyes looking at Sasuke in an intimidating manner. The raven shifts his eyes and refuses to meet his, "Homura-sama." Homura then sets his gaze at Sakura who backs off from its feeling, "You seem to be a demon vessel. Either way, is there something happening down there? Why are demons attacking the district?" Sasuke then gathers courage and looks at him, "It's still quite confusing but it appears to me that someone opened those circles to cause chaos." Homura walks up to him and speaks to the raven, "You are the only witch I know who can open summoning circles."

"That's not true." A familiar voice walks up to them and the three students look at Hinata who is lulling Naruto at her shoulder, "Everyone can summon circles given the correct ode to recite. Last night, Lord Caninus told me that what happened is a proceeding for a bigger chaotic event." Sasuke furrows his brows as Sakura clasps her hands in fright… the brunette continuing, "A war." The three twitch and then Homura grabs Hinata's arm and shakes her once, "A war with who? A war between our lords?" Hinata nods and then she tries to remove the hand without waking Naruto up, "All he said is about supporters." Sasuke recalls Aralia's words earlier and whispers it in realization, "Serve who is on top and never bother fighting for a lost king. It must be because of the rise of the new Overlord."

"That means this is just the start of things?" Homura speaks and then Sakura grows more scared, "You mean… there will be more attacks?" Hinata nods and looks outside the window, "It's not just Konoha that is in danger. But as much as possible, they wanted to keep the battlefield here." She looks back at them and checks up on Naruto, "Compared to other districts, Konoha seems to have the greatest number of demon vessels and witches. Lord Caninus also mentioned that Konoha has a direct and wide tunnel connecting to the underworld so sudden and mass surges of demons can be sent here in just a matter of seconds." Sasuke clutches his fists, "That means even higher demons can be swarming the whole district if they please?"

"That's the scariest part of it, Sasuke-kun." Hinata bears worried eyes and then she looks at the direction of the evacuees, "We need to get them out of here before this place becomes a piece of Hell in the Human realm." Homura stomps a bit to emphasize his point, "There's no way they will believe us and leave… until they think this evacuation center is still safe." Sakura shakes her head in denial, "No! You can't summon demons to drive them away… right?" Sasuke places his hand at his chin, "No, we shouldn't do it like that. There must be—" Naruto then jerks and he stiffens a bit… Homura talks, "Did the child hear—?" The blond then jumps off Hinata and turns to Sasuke, "Sasuke… ten… ten circles are getting opened nearby. Special circles… like calling higher demons…"

"Naruto…" Sasuke goes to Naruto and he holds the raven… his wee little fingers squeezing Sasuke's hands in utter fear, "It's just outside the center… it's just— they're far more powerful than Aralia and that Caninus." Sasuke then carries Naruto and then Homura asks, "That child… he can feel demons?" Hinata clutches her hands together and then she notices Sakura checking out her hands. She asks, "Sakura-chan?" The pinky then looks at Sasuke and walks up to him, "I see you have a homunculus." Naruto shoots his gaze at the pinky and then he suddenly cries, "Fuck! Sasuke! That's not…" She swings her hands to her back and smiles differently at them, "I ask Sandspur if I can borrow her for a moment. Greetings, my name is Lobelia… Homura-kun's dealer." Homura kneels down, "Mistress Lobelia…"

"I see Caninus have already told his witch the circumstances. It will be easier to tell you about it now you have much information." Her actions match that of a doll's and she appears to be much scarier than anything else. Naruto holds Sasuke tighter and then Sasuke speaks, "What's happening? Are you the ones calling forth the higher demons?" She eyes at Sasuke and then she blinks, "Yes. Next to Mistress Forsythia, I am in charge of this city and I will not stand aside and let them destroy my city." She then reaches out to touch Naruto's head, "Fear not, Aralia's homunculus. These forces won't be long. But I doubt you can already drop you guards down. Despite our presence, the other side will still purge those who defy them… especially the witches." She let goes of Naruto and he walks towards Homura with her eyes locked at Sasuke, "Be careful then."

Sakura's body then falls down for Homura to catch and then Hinata releases her breath as a sigh of relief, "I never thought I would see a day that I will feel the presence of Mistress Lobelia. It's so nerve-racking… how about you, Sasuke-kun? How are you feeling?" The raven ignores her as he consoles his homunculus that gets driven to tears, the blonde homunculus speaks in a chuckle, "Sorry, Sasuke. I said I'll protect you… but I just cried when she got near." Sasuke strokes at his hair and then he says with a smile, "You don't have to worry. I can't blame you… she is really way too scary." Homura sits Sakura at a corner and he speaks, "Mistress Lobelia is just too damn powerful but she is kind-hearted for a demon. What is a homunculus by the way?"

"A hell creature that is made from the conjoined parts of human corpses. Homunculi are usually reborn from the offerings to the she-demon named Aralia… Sasuke-kun's dealer." Hinata cares to answer their club president and then Naruto hugs Sasuke tighter again, "I feel like getting sick. I wonder if the other homunculi are feeling like bullshit, too." Homura squints at the little child and then he comments, "He has a mouth for a four-year-old…" Naruto then protests as he slams a bit at Sasuke's shoulder as his mad sky eyes are glaring at Homura, "I'm fucking fifteen for crying out loud!" Sasuke looks at him and adds up a little, "He's a fifteen-year-old Dobe stuck in a four-year-old child's body." Naruto smirks and then realizes the insult within, "Teme."

…

**Love Dekishi**

…

In such a rundown city square where the sudden massacre has happened, some demons find themselves temporary vessels and everyone else start healing their own damaged bodies. Amidst the busy underworld society at work, an eighteen-year-old girl rises from the piles of corpses and she condones her heavily damaged clothes. She just clears her face clean from the stray red bangs and smudges of blood… leaving her spot as she walks along the empty street at the next corner. She staggers along the side of the carless street, oblivious of all the events to happen.

"Uzuka!" One guy tugs at her arm and pulls her to the corner just a couple of seconds before winged demons fly around that foggy mid-morning. He sighs as they get themselves completely hidden and then he turns to her, "Oi, Uzuka. What are you doing… walking… in…?" His nose almost bleeds as he stares at her torn garments, exposing a tit and much of her legs. He then takes off his jacket and wraps it around her, "There, you should better cover yourself up. Some people can still take advantage of people even in times like this." She looks at his faded blue hair and cute face as she leans closer to stare at his rare golden orbs, "Who are you?"

"Huh? Shit. You must be traumatized by what happened last night. I really thought you were dead." He knocks her head gently and then he grins, "It's me, Suigetsu Hozuki. Remember the name well!" She nods and then she asks, "Is my name Uzuka?" Suigetsu looks at her after checking if there are other lower demons flying around, "Nope. That's a nick name. C'mon, let's just go to the evacuation center while it's still safe." She twitches and then she grabs his arm for him to turn and answer her question, "The other… residents are there?" Suigetsu then smirks, "Yep. Why?" She shakes her head and they escape from the developing chaos in the city square… the redhead girl grinning differently behind him.

"Geez, I was really… glad you weren't hurt a bit… just—" Suigetsu blushes as he remembers what Uzuka looks a while ago. She now has his jacket worn and zipped close… the two of them walking hand in hand. Uzuka looks around and then she asks as she sees fighter planes flying around, "What are those?" The light-haired then hums and answers with his hand at his chin, "Fighter planes. They are shooting down those flying monsters." She looks back at him, "Can those kill them?" The guy shrugs his shoulders and says, "I hope so. But it seems that it goes the other way around." The girl smirks for a second but it was fast overwritten with a flat expression.

They have reached the evacuation center and Suigetsu goes to a corner to sit down and rest, "Ah, fuck. Whew… I was out there for two hours looking for you." She then smiles at him and snuggles his arm, "Thank you, Suigetsu-kun." He then blushes and takes her arm off to stand up and stretch, "I better go and help out… it's our duty to help during calamities like this." Uzuka stands up as well and asks, "Duty?" He nods and then he gives her a thumbs-up, "Yep, student duties. Just stay here and rest. You better regain your memories, Uzuka…" She then just nods and Suigetsu goes away to help the people. Uzuka then bring her knees to her chest and wraps her arms around her legs before burrowing her face at her knees… concealing her smirk, "Soon…"

Sasuke looks around and finds Suigetsu helping out with the food distribution… only to talk to him after he's done, "Hozuki." He turns to him and then he scratches his head, "She got traumatized by the events last night. Tch, I should have known." The raven then looks around and sees Uzuka at the corner… squinting his eyes upon setting them at her, "I'll go talk to her." He nods and then Suigetsu holds the guy's shoulder, "Be easy on her, please. She's acting very different… and feels much more different." The raven smiles and walks towards Uzuka, "Hey…" She then lifts her face and then Sasuke kneels before her, "Hiya, Karin-san. Remember me? I'm Sasuke, your cousin's bestfriend."

"I don't remember any cousins…" She murmurs and then Sasuke squints at her, "Of course, you won't. You just met him a month before he died." She twitches and then she burrows her face again, "I'm sorry… it's been three years." The raven twitches at his thought… isn't she supposed to remember nothing? Then someone walks towards their direction, "Oi, Sasuke." The student then looks at the blonde homunculus as Naruto yawns, "I wanna… sleep…" The child freezes at the view and then Karin lifts her face to see him, "Ah… if it isn't a homunculus of that bitch Aralia." Sasuke slowly reaches for Naruto but then she grins, "Shhh. If you move, I'll call forth my lower demons and kill everyone in the center. Do you want that?"

"Get the fuck out of Karin's body." Naruto then glares at her and she grins bigger as if mocking them some more, "Oh… it doesn't matter, homunculus. She's dead anyway… her guts and heart got eaten right before the bitchy saleslady comes along with her fancy friends." Sasuke grinds his teeth and then some other people go in the center… the she-demon giggles, "Oh, how many will die in here? Will you be able to do much without your dealer?" The blond clutches his fist and then he speaks, "I will kill you." She chuckles in her own entertainment, "Now that's the spirit, boy. But too bad… I'm damn too powerful for you." The blond is about to say something when something suddenly explodes inside the kitchen. Sasuke jerks to a standing position and sees… a big demon dog growling from the broken wall, "The fuck!"

Pandemonium once conquers the people and they all begin running towards the door outside… the demon within Karin twitching loudly. Sasuke is about to run off but he finds Hinata and Sakura along with the running residents… Aralia eyeing differently at him. The people starts flooding at the door and then the she-demon laughs out, "They're heading out to meet my minions! Now that's very entertaining!" Naruto then transforms his arm and attacks only to be evaded by the woman as she jumps away. She is about to say something when a call rises from the noise, "Uzuka!" She glances at Suigetsu's direction and he grabs her arm, "Let's go! It's dangerous— what is that?" He eyes at Naruto's arm but then Sasuke yells, "Hozuki! That's not Karin! That's a demon!" He twitches and then something fast enough jumps at the redhead woman… but she dodges again as she jumps with the human in tow.

"I see you're good at dodging." Caninus attacks in his human form as she slides with Suigetsu caught in the vines sprouting from her back. She then straightens up, "Hm, let's see. You must be Caninus, one of the bitch's comrades." The guy smirks and then Naruto gets a bit nearer and readying to attack as Sasuke speaks, "I take it that you are on the former Overlord's side." She then flicks her red hair and then she delicately presses her fingertips at her chest, "My, my. Lobelia seems to be doing her assignment right. Greetings, beings of Hell. My name is Wisteria and I will bring you to your demise!" The he-demon and the homunculus prepares to fight… as she raises her arms and circles bursts open around them, "You should have known better than to fight the Lady of Vines!"

…

**Love Dekishi**

…

Thank you for reading. Please review! ^^


	4. Trading Souls

Welcome to the fourth chapter. Whew… it's funny to think how I name the demons… XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I just wanted to do fanfictions.

**Warnings: **Ecchi, Shotacon, Yaoi, horror, gore, violence, smut, and swearing.

…

**Love Dekishi**

…

**Last Chapter's Summary:** The whole district of Konoha has been deserted due to the accident and most of the residents have been killed. The students are gathered within the evacuation center to help out along the people. Sasuke then receives a message from Sandspur, Aralia's mysterious brother, and it seems like the 'protectors' of the city under Lobelia's rule are being gathered as well… in preparation of the war they ought to fight for. Now that Sasuke, Naruto and Caninus are to battle against the infamous Lady of Vines, will they be able to survive the wrath of one of the deadliest demons of Hell? Meanwhile, business continues amidst the proceedings of the Webbed Wings War.

…

**Love Dekishi**

_**Love is abomination… love is adoration…**_

…

_It's sure to be a bother but there's something that Sasuke's father wants him and his boyfriend to check out. Naruto yawns as they walk along the early streets of 6 AM, "Geez, why did he call us this early? Didn't he know we haven't even slept a bit?" Sasuke twists his lips and huffs in protest, "I told you that we're going somewhere much earlier… but you still insisted to have sex." The blond then complains at the raven, "Gugh! Fuck that! Where are we going anyway? It's too damn early." Sasuke sighs in disbelief and then he finally sees a familiar face at a distance, waving at them, "Just shut up and walk faster, Dobe." Naruto mockingly imitates his lover as the other guy runs off to his brother, "Itachi!"_

"_Sasuke. Naruto-kun." Sasuke smiles a bit at him and then Naruto grunts before asking in utter disinterest, "Where are we going, Itachi-san? Are we even there?" The other raven smiles and messes up Naruto's hair, "Yep, we're here. Naruto-kun, you should be ready. It's about your roots." The blonde guy twitches loudly and then the raven slightly embraces his lover, "What do you mean, Itachi?" Itachi looks at the house beyond the gates they are standing before, "We're meeting your relatives. Perhaps the ones we manage to find." Naruto twitches and then pins his eyes at the ground… unable to show his craving to meet at least one relative, "R-Really? You should have— you should have told me yesterday."_

"_It's a surprise, Naruto-kun." Itachi chuckles and then Sasuke then smiles maniacally and bounces around Naruto, showing the blond's excitement on his behalf, "C'mon! C'mon! What are we waiting for!?" Naruto holds Sasuke down by the shirt and he blushes in distress, "Wait, sweetie. What am I supposed to say when I meet them?" Itachi chuckles in amusement as Sasuke places a hand on his chin, "Let's see. How about you start with your name?" Someone then walks towards them and opens the gate from inside, her unfriendly tone taking much of their attention, "Hn. Are you those from Uchiha-sama's household? Why don't you go in?" Naruto and Sasuke stare at her and then Naruto squints upon seeing her… chest, "Are you a girl?"_

"_And what do you mean by that!?" She squeals in madness and then Itachi chuckles and apologizes, "I apologize for Naruto's rudeness." She then huffs and leaves the gate open so they would go in, "Hmph. I hope he knows what he is doing." The three guys enter the house and then a brunette welcomes them, "Oh, Uchiha-sama. Welcome to our humble home… my name is Akemi Todo. She is my daughter, Karin Uzumaki. I got her from Children Rescue Center. Karin-chan, say hi to them." The redhead teenager crosses her arms at her chest, "My name is Karin Uzumaki, ni—" Naruto then goes to grab her for a hug and then he grins at her shrieking state, "I don't know how we're related but I'm Naruto Uzumaki! So happy to meet ya, Karin!"_

…

**Love Dekishi**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 4: Trading Souls**

…

Amidst the rising fear and tension forming within the residents' hearts, the members of the Movement are staying braced up now that they received a message from Lobelia. Hinata is secretly holding out an anti-demon barrier in her notebook as they go. Aralia is secretly walking along the mass of humans and she checks up on Hinata, "You don't have to worry about that dog. Even if that demon back there is strong, I think he can handle it quite well." The brunette smiles and then they see one homunculus getting carried by her contractor as she suddenly stiffens and speaks out loud, "Circles." The contractor then gasps and then the other three homunculi respond to the demon aura. They all jump down from their contractors' arms and their arms start to change.

"Those children! What are happening to them!?" The people yell and then winged demons start flying across the skies… waiting for an opportunity to attack. The witches then look at one another… so unsure of what to do. Aralia then yells at them, "Everyone, run to the ruined house and stay there. Students of the movement, watch out for them." The people then just get thrown to confusion like even wondering why they should do what a mere student says. Sakura calls forth her black slick webbed wings and repeats, "I said to the ruined house NOW." The people scream around and run towards where the students are leading them, the contractors trying to drag their homunculi along with them. Sakura laughs out and tells them to stop… them realizing that is their dealer talking.

The winged demons then start to glides fast towards the homunculi and they can hold out the slow reinforcements of the enemy. "Whaaaa!" They then hear two distinct voices of a man and a woman somewhere away… only to see a huge bird-like silhouette dive down and drop two humans. It is the counter girl back there at the grocery and the owner of the store. She then struggles to crawl back in fear as she stares at the winged man before her… one of her customers earlier that day. He recalls his wings and then a group of distinct flying demons drop off other humans at almost the same spot. The counter girl stutters, "Y-You're… you're not a w—!" The man then looks at the direction of the evacuees and they chatter around for the homunculi are not attacking him. He then speaks, "I see the center has been breached."

"I had Caninus and Naruto deal with the demon back there." Aralia responds upon looking over her shoulder and he scoffs as he watches another batch of flying demons come, "They are gathered at the city square, scavenging at every dead body there is. The signal has been sent and it seems like they will be getting rid of Mistress Lobelia's forces first." Aralia flicks her hair again and then she frowns as the terrestrial lower demons begin to attack them as well, "Things will be much easier if Mistress Forsythia is still… with us." He then walks towards her as the students guide the newcomers towards the ruined house, "Thinking about the dead won't help us."

"I know." She whistles again and then homunculi fall back and guard the ruined house despite the presence of Hinata's barrier. She snaps and the multiple circles begin to open only to have some more demons with a different form from the ones they are battling with. The guy then whistles to have much more winged demons that resemble the ones that brought humans to the place swarm nearer them. Aralia slicks her back and licks her lip, "Like the old times, Sandspur. I watch your back… you keep me— no, Sakura— Sakura out of danger…" The redhead man grunts and his arms morph into strange claws, "Yes, like the old times."

…

**Love Dekishi**

…

Lady of Vines… a nickname she got for the countless awfully sharp tentacles sprouting from her body. Those whips can easily lash out demons and humans alike… making her rank as a Mistress justified. "Oh shit, this is not fair." Caninus murmurs as he struggles to get up after getting pinned down at the floor but she steps on his head and she smirks and pushes up Karin's glasses to get in character, "You're too early in even facing me. But I don't think sending you back to hell can do anything." She then looks at the heavily-damaged homunculus and she walks towards the contractor who is duly consoling the blond. Sasuke picks up Naruto's detached pieces and tries to awaken the 'dying' one, "Naruto! Naruto! Naru—"

"Ah, such a wonderful view." She coos at the two and then Sasuke glares at her, "Dammit." She takes another step but then she has her vines create a crisscross pattern behind her… getting Caninus' vessel caught in it, "Stay there, doggie." Caninus then struggles some more even though his vessel is getting overly damage, "Shit. Shit. Shit." Sasuke pulls Naruto to him and then he keeps his glare at her, "If you're waiting for me to beg for my life, don't count on it." Her smile vanishes and then the vines at her back which holds Suigetsu starts to tighten… the vines regaining the sharpness, "Oh, I'm not going to wait, human. I will be begging you to scream… so loud and desperate…" The guy starts to groan in pain as she puts a finger at her lips, "Just like this. Oh, that would be very wonderful."

"I won't—!" Sasuke gasps loudly as her vines start to creep around him… the pointy ends threatening to be piercing him in any given moment. She grins sweetly and then a peculiar glow attracts their attention… the homunculus starting to fade away. Sasuke watches it in horror as the she-demon giggles in amusement, "I heard a homunculus never dies but I guess they really do." Sasuke grasps at Naruto's small body and then he softly cries, "Wait, what's going on? Aralia said… Aralia—" A vine grabs Sasuke and throws him away to a wall, his back suffering too much from the impact. He coughs out some blood and lies utterly weakened at the floor, "Na… Naruto…"

"Let's see what is going to happen? This is very intriguing." Wisteria watches the homunculus vanish into thin air… along with its torn limbs, "Oh, well I did hear that homunculus deals aren't renewed anymore. The time must have run off… poor thing. What's his name again? Naruto? Oh, right. He's my cousin, isn't he?" She then laughs out and walks to where Sasuke is… flinging Suigetsu away like a useless piece of trash, "Now, now. Let's hear out your priceless screams… little boy~." The raven struggles to get up, his eyes flooded with tears of despair and unveiled fear… as the woman kneels down before him, "You are too unfortunate to be Aralia bitch's little witch. Now you have to suffer for her foolishness. Where is she when you're here dying? Where is she when your beloved vanishes in thin air? Where is she… when I am here to eat your soul!?" She is about to grab the guy when a cold feeling runs up her spine… more like, Karin's spine.

She pauses for a moment and then she looks behind her… the supposed white smoke Naruto left has turned into black and it is even forming into something… humongous. Wisteria squints at the smoke creature and then she smirks as she places a hand at her hips, "Well, well, well. What have we got here?" She then twitches at the sudden shift in the creature's demon aura and then she backs off a step as the silhouette gains an opaque image… a rotting big fox with multiple tails and a bone woman is sitting at its back. The jaw of the bone woman clicks rapidly against each other as if she is laughing and her frame is covered in an aristocratic dress. The fox's tails then rampage around… breaking every vine that there is at the place. Wisteria glares and is about to yell out when the bone woman's arm extends and pierces her abdomen.

"Kuso. She's planning to destroy my vessel…" Wisteria then uses her own force to break the arm and she throws away what pierced her as the other end gets recalled. One tail wraps around Caninus' vessel and he lifts his face to see the bone woman… still mocking the Lady of Vines. Wisteria then sprouts out some more of the vines and then the bone woman commands the fox to destroy them with the tails. The fox then screams loudly as it forms heavy slicing winds towards the she-demon which she duly dodges by jumping towards the ceiling and sticks there with the help of her vines, "I didn't feel you come out from a circle. Whoever you are, we shall meet again. And by then, I will kill you." She makes a whistle and then a vine comes to get Suigetsu as another makes a way out of the center. The mistress flees along with the human and Sasuke can't help but to grieve for his loss…

"Naruto…" He hardly speaks from the excessive sobbing and the bone woman looks at his direction as the fox walks nearer him. Caninus barely sits up and then speaks, "How? How is this possible?" The bone woman glances at the demon and then she jumps off from the fox… sending herself into oblivion as she bursts into black smokes. The fox then starts to struggle and distort its form… as if getting degenerated and shrunk. It then turns into its smoke figure that soon puff… there falls the blonde homunculus with his limbs all connected again. He hits the floor hardly and starts consoling his poor face, "Te, te, te… oi, Sasuke, are you alright?"

"Naruto?" Sasuke jerks his head up to see his homunculus before him and then he pulls him near for a hug, "You're alive! Naruto, you're…" The blond hits his head, "Baka, I'm still dead. But…" He looks back at where the woman has vanished, "Who is that lady?" Sasuke nearly crushes Naruto again and then the raven whispers, "I thought… I thought I will lose you again." The blond then hugs him back and smiles, "I'm glad she didn't hurt you that much." Caninus then goes to them as he staggers with his damaged vessel, "Hey, how'd you do that, homunculus? How'd you become something like that?" Naruto faces him and then he looks back at Sasuke, "I heard her call me when that demon struck me down. She said she works with Aralia and she wants to help me. And so I let her…" The blond shifts his eyes away, "She feels so pure and… I don't know. She's a demon but there's something else."

"I see…" Caninus kneels near them and then sits down, "Her presence feels so familiar… and if I'm not mistaken, it feels like someone I know. But she's long dead." The guy then winces and whispers to them, "Tell Hinata… heal this fucking vessel." He then crashes down and the corpse bursts into a much worse state and Sasuke could have puked if he hasn't stitched up a homunculus just yet. Naruto shrieks in disgust and he looks away, "Fuck. Hey, Sasuke, what are we going to do? That bitch took Karin and Suigetsu." The raven seems to ignore him… only to be found uncomfortably comfortably asleep at Naruto's shoulders. The homunculus closes his eyes in fatigue and then he hugs Sasuke back, "Sasuke…"

…

**Love Dekishi**

…

In the middle of the fierce battle to protect the residents, Aralia manages to take a glance at the looming dark sky… and the woman who is jumping along the roofs, away from the battlefield. She is carrying a wounded man and there are vines sprouting from her back to help her jump higher. Aralia slightly squints and whispers, "Wisteria." The enemy forces then begin to retreat and pull back… day one has been survived. Sandspur recalls the original form of his arms and then he speaks, "Something bothering you, Aralia?" She straightens and makes her demons go back inside the circles, "Wisteria's leading them. I doubt there will be another surge in the next hours. Let's find another place to keep those humans and prepare for a night assault."

"Let us." Sandspur agrees and then they walk nearer to the residents and then the homunculi disarm themselves and they begin crying for their contractors. Hinata then starts to grasp for breath and she collapses to the floor, making the people gasp in surprise. Aralia then flicks her hair and speaks, "Sandspur, you take charge in here… I'll try to visit how the center is doing. I doubt Sasuke's dead since I can still feel Naruto around." He nods and then she runs off as Sandspur goes to Hinata, "You can release the barrier now." She releases the barrier and then the brunette whispers, "Lord Caninus… I can't feel him around." The redhead twitches and then he strokes at her hair, "It must be his vessel."

"Aren't… aren't demons supposed to eat us?" The (annoying counter girl) crouches towards them and she asks, "Why are you… why are you saving us?" The people suddenly chatter and then Sandspur answers, "We're protecting our clients and potential clients. It's not like we're fighting for humanity." The residents then look at each other and then the counter girl murmurs, "Still, all you are thinking of is business." The redhead he-demon then asks her, "What is your name? I'm getting tired of referring to you as annoying counter girl." She then gasps and then she puffs, "I won't tell you. You might just eat my soul." He then shrugs his shoulder and checks up on Hinata's weakened state, "A lot must have attacked from behind." Hinata then whispers before falling into unconsciousness, "Ki… Kiba-kun…"

Meanwhile, Aralia goes inside the evacuation center and sees the awful damage the building has sustained. She picks up a withered vine and confirms Wisteria's presence around the whole place. She then finds the blood splatter around and sees the three guys at the side… the vessel utterly empty for the moment. She walks to them and then she speaks, "Naruto. Did someone die?" The blond turns to her and then he whispers, "Sasuke almost did. How are your _**other**_ clients?" She chuckles at the statement and then she strokes at his blonde hair, "I have to protect the best interests of our Mistress Lobelia. I seek tolerance, my child." He huffs without another word and then he asks, "It is possible that I can become a… demon-like thingy, Aralia?"

"What do you mean?" She gets intrigued by the question and then Naruto speaks, "A while ago… I became a huge fox that breathes fierce wind. My skin is like (and smells) rotten meat and then… there is this demon lady that is riding me. I feel so damn fucking powerful by then." Naruto gazes at his hands, "Like I can crush that fucking demon that took Karin and Suigetsu away. What was her name again? Wit—?" She drops her kind smile and speaks even before Naruto makes a guess, "Wisteria, the Lady of Vines. She's like a human seaweed when she's in a human vessel." The blonde homunculus curses, "Yeah, a fucking ugly human seaweed. But that demon lady that rode me seems to be able to dump her like trash. She also said she's with you…"

"Sorry, Naruto. I don't know of a bone woman."

…

**Love Dekishi**

…

Miles away from the cursed Konoha District, Wisteria weakly drops Suigetsu at the floor and then she crashes down the floor, using the wounded guy as a cushion, "Fucking dead vessels. They wear out much faster than the live ones." She then tries to get up but Karin's arm breaks and she comes down crashing again, "Ah, fuck!" Someone then walks to her and kneels down to check out the guy, "Are you planning to take this guy as your new vessel?" Wisteria looks at him and then she rolls to lie at her back and raise her hand as if asking for a little assistance, "No. I might as well try what Sandspur has done. If he has done it right… maybe I can do it as well."

"We all know that he has Aralia, the expert in soul transfer, is there to back him up." The guy laughs out as he lies his vessel down and seems to transfer to Suigetsu's body, "Uh, live vessels. It feels so good…" Wisteria then turns around again and crawls closer to Suigetsu's face, "You know what, Burdock? Get out of there or I'll be killing you while you're inside." The guy then chuckles as he sits up and raises the arms as if checking it out, "I'll just heal the body and then you can do your business." She then picks up Karin's detached arm and connects it back to her body, "But if I do what Sandspur is doing… I won't be able to leave the body."

"Why don't we just…" Burdock then starts to feel different and he holds his forehead, "Fucking human heart, this is getting painful even though we're demons." She twitches and then she smirks, "Forget about Sandspur and I'll just have my way around this. Get out. NOW." The demons leaves just around the same time the human is starting to grieve and cry from his ultimate loss. He hardly breathes and sooner, he will refuse to even breathe anymore. In excessive despair and resentment, he unconsciously places his hands at his chest and clutches his clothes, blood spurting from his wounds. His eyes begin to swell and his tears are soaking and inflaming his wounds, "Karin…"

"_Karin is so mean. We don't want to play with her." The other children run away from her and the tough-looking redhead girl silently cries as she stands watching them play. She then rubs her hands against her eyes to stop herself from crying but the feeling gets too hot to keep locked within. Someone then goes to her and he whispers, "Yeah, right. She is so mean." The girl twitches and then she turns to that light-haired boy beside her and she makes her last sniff and talks as if she isn't crying, "Play with them if you think so, too." The guy places his hands behind his head, "Maybe because she's adopted and she doesn't have a poster father." She then grinds her teeth and her eyes begin tearing again, "You monster—!"_

"_Gee, Karin. You should get used to those words." He then speaks as he keeps his eyes at the other playing children, "If they don't want to play with you, then leave them alone." He then smirks at her and beckons her to come with her. Left with nothing to do but to come, Karin walks with the boy and then he shows her a game that seems to be still new, "Here. You can always play with just yourself and a game." She scoffs at the idea and tries to reason out the things about socialization within her… however, she knows it would be futile. She then starts playing and then the guy taps her and she turns to him, her nose getting pricked by the extending cable. The guy then laughs out and then he speaks, "But you can still play with other people. C'mon, let's try it. Mom bought me a new one so you can have that one."_

"_Suigetsu…" She whispers and then he snickers before saying, "You know what? Karin is too girly for you. How about I give you a nick name?" She twitches and blushes at the thought, "Nicknames are for friends only." Suigetsu laughs out to make her mad, "They're for enemies, too, you know." He then starts suggesting, "You want me to call you… Ka-Ryu? Ryurin? Hmmmm." Karin glares and hits his shoulder, "Why are you associating me with dragons!?" He then laughs out again and smiles at her after, "Uzuka… KA-rin UZU-maki… it doesn't sound girly as well. Do you—?" She twitches and then she flips close the game, her face glooming as if depressed. Suigetsu twitches and tries to apologize but then Karin turns to him and gives him a kiss. She breaks it and smiles cutely with a blush, "Thank you, Sui."_

"Karin…"

"_You always make me happy…"_

"You want your sweetheart back?" Wisteria whispers at Suigetsu's ear and then the guy looks at her as she smiles some more, "I can give her back to you." He gets closer to her and he asks, filled with desperation and carelessness, "Please? For anything… give her back to me for anything! I don't care what I have to do!" Wisteria smiles and then she pulls Suigetsu's face nearer and then she says, "I just need your body… and your soul. You can still live in this world… along with your sweetie." She kisses the wounded guy even though Suigetsu doesn't want to get kissed by someone else. His wounds starts to close and his bruises aren't visible in seconds. Despite having their lips sealed because of the action, he can hear Wisteria speaking, "Remember this 'cause I'm a say this just once. You two have a shared life and whatever pain you sustain will be hers. Every wound you get would reflect on her… not on you. Every pain and wound she takes will be hers alone, though. Fill her with love and damages will heal. She will never die… as long as you're breathing, young man. Serve me right and I will protect the both of you…"

Snap!

Feeling much better than earlier, Suigetsu opens his eyes and finds Karin's lips still sealed with his. He holds her shoulder and seems to stop her from falling to her side as he feels Wisteria is nowhere inside her by then. She looks as if she's sleeping… oblivious that Death's finger has already touched her. Another tear falls from his eye and then he feels the woman breathe into him… her eyes fluttering as if getting awakened. Despite the fact that Suigetsu is not fully sure of what is going to happen next, his insides start to stumble around because of a bad hunch. Her eyes finally opens and they are staring at each other's eyes for a second… before she violently pulls back and hits Suigetsu's face with her hand, "What are you doing, BAKA!?" Suigetsu stays down at the floor after the hit… still not believing what the hell is happening.

"W-Wait? Where are we? I'm supposed to be…" Her confused and flustered state then vanishes as she dispirits somehow, "Dead." Burdock, who is enjoying the scene from a corner where he has left his vessel a while ago, speaks in amusement, "My, my. Humans are interesting to the core." She then turns to him as he maniacally smirks, his eyes at her exposed legs, "Emotions. Denial. Smooth skin." Suigetsu then gets up as Karin pulls down her tattered skirt and speaks in her normal tough chick tone, "Who are you?" The guy then stares some more at her and then he stands up to walk towards her, "The name's Burdock, milady. Your name is Karin, right?" She shrieks and then she jerks to hide behind Suigetsu with the guy glaring at the guy. Burdock licks his lip and says, "Ah yeah, I have to warn you. I am one of Mistress Wisteria's minions… and that means I'm a demon. But unlike those guys flying out there, I got my own consciousness." He walks nearer and the two slide away in fear and caution. "And I get what I want."

"Stop bullying them, Burdock." Another voice of a woman speaks and then they all turn to her direction. A long-haired delicate-looking woman is standing at a corner… with nothing but a towel on her head, "Mistress Wisteria would be utterly displeased if you touch just even one of her witches." Karin shrieks as Suigetsu's nose bleeds, making her cover his eyes with her hands and yell at the woman, "W-Why are you standing n-n-n-naked!?" The other woman hums and speaks, "This girl got very bloody and so I have to wash her." Karin twitches and then Burdock goes to her instead, "Can I burrow her even for a moment?" She walks back to the room where she came from, warning the he-demon off her properties, "You better look around for yours, Burdock. She's mine and you're not touching even a strand of her hair." Burdock follows her, "Hey, Lupine. Don't be greedy." She then snickers like a man, "It's in my name, sorry. Now get out!" They hear loud crashing sounds as if walls have been broken.

Karin let goes of Suigetsu's eyes and she clutches at his shoulders, "What's going on, Sui? What's happening?" The guy wishes he also knew the answer to her question… but all he knows right now is that Karin is 'alive' and they just have to go with this Wisteria's orders. He turns to her and embraces her tightly, "I'm so sorry, Karin. But don't worry, I'll always be here." The girl Burdock calls Lupine walks back to the room now in a Black Gothic Lolita dress but still without shoes, "Hey, humans. Your clothes are torn so bad. I got some from a nearby place… fit some new ones in and we're moving out." They get up and then they slowly walk towards the demon that is supposed to lead them to where the clothes are. Lupine sighs and scratches her head, "Burdock will be back in a matter of minutes. I won't be holding him back for the second time so hurry and get dressed." Karin gathers her courage and asks, "What are you?"

"Oh, right. You aren't witches until your lover made a deal." She speaks as she opens the door and then she pushes the two in, "I'll explain as you put your clothes on." They look at each other and look away as they choose something from a series of gothic fashion clothes (source must be a specialty store or a rental). Lupine starts, "My name is Lupine and I'm just a Lord-ranked demon like Burdock. Our 'leader' is Mistress Wisteria and we ought to do her every will. You, Suigetsu, are now a contractor since you made a deal with Mistress Wisteria… which makes her your dealer. Karin… we call her a 'revived' since she didn't lose her original body unlike the ghouls which don't have their original bodies and the homunculi which are born from offered stitched-up children bodies." She then puts on the shoes, "At the same time, you two are witches since you ought to serve Mistress Wisteria's will. Keep in mind that witches and contractor's aren't the same; however, the demon who they serve or had a deal with is still called dealer."

"So… what do we have to do?" Karin speaks as they both finish changing and then Lupine smirks, "I still don't know. We better wait till we meet up with Mistress Wisteria at the Triangle Park somewhere around here." Suigetsu then twitches and speaks in his calmest state, "Triangle park? Isn't that supposed to be in Ame district?" Lupine smirks as she leads them towards the exit spot, "Wow, yes, it is." She opens the door and shows the two what the district has become of… comparable to Konoha? No, much worse. Their eyes almost drop in disbelief and then Lupine goes behind them and holds their shoulders, "The whole city of Shinobi has been put under siege. And guess what? We have successfully owned Ame district. Soon the whole city will be ours."

…

**Love Dekishi**

…

Finding the place in a more favorable state than the first two places, the group of residents has been kept in Shinobi Grace Academy… the only high school in the district of Konoha. The students are patrolling for the needs of the other residents and Lobelia's witches are going around to spot incoming attacks. The residents are divided along the rooms of one storey and the fighting party is at one room as well… the one which has big hole in the middle. Chairs are all gathered at a side and Hinata is healing her dealer's vessel at one corner. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Homura and Sandspur are staying at the land exposed by the broken wall where they are all conquered by silence.

It is utterly out of character for Sakura to be so unmoving and quiet, her eyes looking away and her lips in a thin line. Naruto stares at her and then Sasuke asks, "Haruno, where's your mother anyway? Didn't you move here with her?" Sakura bothers to look at him not but she answers in a very different tone, "She sacrificed herself to keep Sakura out of one demon's teeth." The humans and the homunculus twitch and then Homura speaks in his surprise, "She's… not talking like that before." Sakura then looks at them and speaks while still wearing the serious face, "She's too scared and shaken up to be out here right now. Please don't talk to her much." The homunculus glares at the pinky and Sasuke covers the blond's eyes, "What are you doing inside her, Sandspur?"

"Sandspur is her dealer not me." The redhead man speaks in Aralia's tone and then Sasuke sighs, "You keep on confusing me." The redhead looks at the pinky who starts hugging herself, the fragile body responding to Sakura's fear, "Sakura Haruno lost her life in an accident. Sandspur just brought her back and so she has to be his witch for the longest while. Her mission is to provide a live vessel for me. This redhead here is just an idiot who died in an accident as well… around the same time Sakura had." Sandspur then speaks, "That doesn't matter at all. Sasuke, tell me about that rotten fox Naruto said he has become of earlier." Aralia twitches and then she looks at the raven as if telling him to speak out clearly.

"Well, based from what I have remembered… Naruto suddenly vanished into a white smoke and then it became black in which the fox and the woman were formed." Sasuke holds his forehead as if forcing himself to remember everything he saw and detail it clearly, "She looks like a bone woman in a dress and with her hair still on. She commands the fox around and she pierces Karin with her arm… which extends out limitlessly, I guess." The raven then pins his eyes at the floor, "After the demon left, I was keeping my head down so I didn't notice how the bone woman disappeared." Naruto embraces his lover and then he speaks, "I told you, she's very powerful. She can easily break those vines Ms. Seaweed had." Sandspur and Aralia look at each other and then Aralia places a hand at her chin, "Hm. This is getting intriguing. I don't know of a Mistress or a Lady that has a demon form of a bone woman. She must be concealing herself from either Wisteria or Caninus."

"Whoever she is, we're still not sure in her reasons for extending her hand to Naruto." The demon then stares at Sasuke, "Or perhaps, she is the dealer of your witch abilities, Sasuke." The raven looks at him and he insists discreetly, "I have told you before I haven't met any demon before I met Aralia or even when Naruto has died. And I'm not even sure if she took something away from Naruto… when he took her hand." Naruto starts to protest, "I told you! I don't feel funny or anything… she can't be after my soul since it already belongs to Aralia, too. Right?" The she-demon nods and then Hinata suddenly yips in surprise as the vessel moves, "Ki— Lord Caninus!" The vessel struggles to move and crawl towards them, "Aralia… we have a big problem."

"How big, Caninus?" Sandspur answers and then he stops moving, "They are attacking the whole city… and they have already taken one of the districts. They are also made up of ladies, lords, mistresses and dukes. We can't be standing a chance against them… so? What are we going to do?" Aralia twitches and the she slicks her hair to the back with a chuckle, "We need to talk to our new Overlord then. I'll go and see Mistress Lobelia. Sandspur, you go back in here. Let Sakura get some fresh air. Sasuke, Naruto, Caninus and Hinata, stay alert." They all nod and then Aralia leaves… after leaving a message for Sasuke and Naruto, "If she comes around again, don't let her leave without a name."

"Lord…" Hinata goes to Caninus' side and then she continues on healing him as the club president stands and excuses himself to check up on the other witches. Sakura then starts crying for so hard and then Sandspur embraces her… making Naruto feel bad again. Sasuke then takes his own excuses to get Naruto and leave the room with him. The two walk up to the next two storeys and goes inside one of the rooms at the west wing. Sasuke sits down at the floor and sits Naruto at his lap… the raven leaning miserably at the wall, "Just a week ago, everything is so normal. Now I feel so fucked… if you weren't even here, I don't know how I could have survived everything." Naruto hugs Sasuke and then he whispers, "Sasuke… you want to go back to Oto? It will help if you meet with your brother and father again in the midst of this war."

Feeling much helpless than he has ever been before, the raven then looks at his lover and he smiles bitterly, "I really wanted to… but I think I wouldn't be able to explain things to them… you, Aralia… a lot." Naruto leans closer and pecks once at his lips but Sasuke holds him closer for a longer and a more heartfelt kiss. The raven boy can hide it from everyone else… but he cannot surely hide it from his blonde lover. He is slowly breaking and everything is starting to get much harder to swallow. Now that Naruto is getting tangent with this anonymous bone woman and the forces of their dealers' enemies have invaded the whole city, will Sasuke be able to see his family even for the very last time?

…

**Love Dekishi**

…

Thank you for reading. Please review. ^^


	5. District of Excellence

Whew… fifth chapter. ^^ I guess my style of grasping continuity is a bit effective. *Constructing Akatsuki lair… but the members are stuffed toys *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I just wanted to do fanfictions.

**Warnings: **Ecchi, Shotacon, Yaoi, horror, gore, violence, smut, and swearing. In moderation and may be evident in other chapters.

…

**Love Dekishi**

…

**Last Chapter's Summary:** The Webbed Wings War advances and Aralia and Sandspur are forced to take the frontlines all by themselves. A mysterious bone woman comes to Naruto's aid and they have successfully chased away Wisteria who grabbed Suigetsu as a consolation prize. The guy has also signed up for a deal with Wisteria and they will be serving the other side by then. Finding a temporary sanctuary there at the school, the residents of Konoha district seems to be the only large group to survive but the news Caninus have brought strikes much fear in the hearts of those who have heard of such. Now that Sasuke wants to go back home to see his family, do they have to bring the battle to Oto?

…

**Love Dekishi**

_**Love is abomination… love is adoration…**_

…

The skies have grown dark for the past few hours in Oto and Itachi can't help but to get scared of encountering the monsters the news have been spotting all around the gigantic city of Shinobi. Hours ago, one of Sasuke's classmates has visited them and told them about Sasuke's wellbeing… cellphones won't be working since telecommunications have been down and electric lines are threatened to follow. Earlier, Sasuke is still alive… but after that heavy siege that happened that noon, Itachi can't be so sure by then. His brother is all alone and he doesn't know if his little brother has someone else to lean on. But the scariest thing right now is that he is with his father there at the cemetery to check his mother's grave. With their path lit by an electric lantern, standing on their own in the middle of the cemetery is the most dangerous act that day.

It is just minutes before the clock strikes seven in the evening but the two are still out there in the dark. Itachi kneels down next to his dad that is still holding the tombstone of his mother… and then he speaks, "Chichiue, we should get back now. The monsters might be lurking around somewhere…" Their dad, however, ignores him and speaks out as if thinking out loud, "I wonder what will happen if Mikoto is still here." Itachi twitches and then he smiles and then stares at the letters engraved in the tombstone… _Mikoto Uchiha; June 1, 1967 – December 4, 1997; So sweet and gentle, may the spirits guide you through. _"Hahaue will be very worried about Sasuke." Itachi closes his eyes… maybe it is the last time they will get to even visit his mother. And his farewell is very timely…

Weird noises echo around the eerie place and then the big looming moon over the cemetery shows the presence of the peculiar-looking silhouettes surrounding them and flying around the district. Itachi shrieks in surprise and fear and then he grabs his father's shoulder, "Chichiue! Chichiue! Are those—?" One hops nearer and bears its horrid teeth at the younger Uchiha, trying to scare him some more… until three more go near them. His father then stands up and faces the three despicable beings and then he speaks to Itachi's surprise, "Itachi, just stay down there and get near me. You don't have to fret, Itachi. We have to be strong when Sasuke comes back home."

"Chichiue… you're not going to face them head on, are you? They're… not wild animals like the press is saying." Itachi speaks as he watches his father stare at the four lower demons before them, "We have to run, Chichiue." His father remains silent and looking serious… and then the demons attack without the humans doing anything. Itachi shuts his eyes in fright and then hears a squishing sound as if something fleshy got pierced. He flings to his father who is still standing there, unmoving despite the purple blood splatter on his face. The younger one looks at the creature before them… pierced by something that resembles a spike. The creature then gets thrown away by the owner of that spike… which appears to be a half-rotten human to Itachi and surprisingly, there are five of them standing nearby. The other three demons start to intimidate the five demi-humans as more demons begin to surround them. But the older Uchiha snaps and then the earth starts to shake, hands sprouting from the cemetery. Itachi backs off to get away from the sprouting hands until he ends up over his mother's grave, "C-Chichiue?"

The demi-humans have their arms grow like blades comparable to those of the homunculi and then battlefield gets bestowed upon the cemetery. Itachi then stops getting scared as his father calls his name, "Itachi, be like your brother and don't be scared of the demons. But keep your optimism… Sasuke will need it badly." He nods and then most of the demons are killed while the remaining ones flee. His father then faces Itachi and helps him up with a stray comment, "I'm glad you weren't screaming." Itachi blushes a bit and then they feel someone looking at them… a voice then confirms it, "Fugaku Uchiha." They turn to a direction and see a timid-looking woman… who Fugaku answers, "Lobelia." Itachi decides to just listen to a conversation he doesn't know anything of. "I need your cooperation. I need you to serve Overlord Snapdragon this time… and come to my minions' aid." Fugaku declines as he picks up the lantern and beckons Itachi to come, "I refuse." Lobelia then speaks despite the first decline, "Sasuke Uchiha is serving one of my minions, Aralia, and as long as he holds on to their deal, he is gravely involved in this war."

"You don't really need to ask me." Fugaku replies without looking back at her, "Fuchsia has already been there. In fact, she is already taking actions." Lobelia turns to him and then she speaks, "Then why? Why don't you—?" Fugaku starts walking away along with Itachi, "I would be doing this for the city… not for your cursed Overlord." Lobelia smiles and then nods, "We serve who is on top and we do not bother to fight for a lost king. Like you, I follow Mistress Forsythia's will." Fugaku snaps once again and the staggering demi-humans dug themselves back where they came from, "We take in her words much more than you do, Lobelia." She then does a curtsey before disappearing in a wink, "I will be expecting you, Goldenrod."

…

**Love Dekishi**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 5: District of Excellence**

…

Miles away from the deserted district of Konoha, there lays the major business district of Oto, the most majestic district in all of Shinobi and the city's capital district. Day by day, millions and millions of yen goes in and out the city due to its excessively active trading and commerce. Oto district is also the seat of the city's armed forces, central government and biggest industries… including the largest financial institution, Sharingan Finances Inc. which Fugaku Uchiha owns. News about unearthly invasions at different districts of Shinobi has alarmed the biggest and most progressive district in the city… and now, the Marine are preparing for the attack of the unknown. Even the demons and witches in the district are preparing as well.

"Chichiue… what was that back there? And who is that Lobelia? Forsythia? Snapdragon?" Itachi pries on his father as he drives their car back to their house, "And those… things that fought with the monsters? What are those?" Fugaku smirks a bit and speaks to stop his older son in being out of his character that used to be calm and collected, "I'll be explaining things but it's much easier to witness them with your eyes. The monsters you saw are called lower demons that do not have a mind of their own and they are merely puppets of their masters. The things that rose from their graves are like demi-humans that are made from the sudden regeneration of the flesh they had before becoming bones for eternity."

"Who is that Lobelia? Who's Fuchsia? Why'd she call you Goldenrod?" He asks once again and then the father chuckles, "You're being so inquisitive like Sasuke now." Then he recalls his smiles and wears his serious face, "Itachi, pack up everything we'll need. Soon, the district officials will be gathering everyone in the quarters." The younger Uchiha nods and looks out the window only to witness some more creatures flying around the city skies, "Chichiue, they are still at it… what are we going to do?" Fugaku takes a glance at the side and then he speaks, "Don't worry, Itachi. I won't let you get hurt." The son looks at his dad and then to his cellphone that can't receive any signal, "Sasuke…"

Speakers start to boom and the district officials are calling for a forced evacuation and so everyone grabs their things. Itachi and Fugaku get to their house and pack up duly before driving away to the quarters. Poor and rich, famous or not, everyone is gathered and the armed forces are patrolling the place. Personalities come out with their own tantrums and the other people cannot help but to spend their last opportunity to be with the stars. Fugaku and Itachi are just silently waiting at their designated area while everyone goes on their delusions, hysteria and depression. The news about the complete destruction of Ame has reached them and the threatened fall of Konoha and Kiri goes next. And in that small area fit for one resting bed to accommodate their things and for them to sit on, Itachi worries about his beloved little brother… "Sasuke, please be safe."

…

**Love Dekishi**

…

Hinata and Caninus are staying at the same room where Sakura is sleeping at Sandspur's lap… the three waiting for anything. Aralia is still nowhere to be found and the two lovers are having their time at the higher floor. Caninus then stretches and feels brand new with the healed-up vessel and then Hinata yawns in fatigue and she leans her head at her dealer's shoulder, "Kiba-kun… I'm getting really tired." He then lays her to his lap and strokes at her brunette hair, "Don't worry, Hinata. We'll survive this. Just stay close to me…" Sandspur looks at Caninus and then he whispers, "That bone woman… you said she felt like **her**. Are you sure you're not delusional?" The other demon twitches and then he drops his smile, "She is long dead now… I can't be getting delusional over her return. But I'm sure it felt like her…"

"There is no way that she can just comeback just like that." Sandspur sighs and then he looks at the moon being unveiled by the clouds, "Or maybe she's just waiting for this moment to create a heroic scene." Caninus snickers and he leans at his arms which are at his back as their feet hang from the hole, "Must be… she was looking at me before she disappeared, I guess she is waiting for things like this. But why hasn't she even talked to me?" The redhead sighs once again and lies down at his back before putting his hands behind his head, "Let's just wait for the night to end and find a strategy to last longer." The dog demon smirks and watches the limitless skies, "Ah… peaceful time."

Meanwhile at the storey two floors above the civilization level, Sasuke and Naruto are cuddling amidst the developing coldness of the night. Unlike the floor where the residents are, there is no heating equipment in that room and so they have to rely on human temperature. Naruto is sleeping soundly but Sasuke is still awake… thinking about his family back in Oto. He is also thinking about how to get there and if Aralia would even let him go there. But likewise what he is thinking about, Konoha has been in a very bad condition and soon enough, it can be filled with the forces of Wisteria's side like what happened in Ame. He blinks while thinking so wild… still not over the fact that this is now their reality. Hirota didn't start this… someone else had. "And now tomorrow is slowly perishing…"

"Sasuke…" He hears someone whisper… his eyes shooting to his blonde lover who is softly snoring in his place. The voice doesn't belong to Naruto… it sounds like a woman and there is no way a woman can be there. Wait… there is a way. He then pulls Naruto closer and then he closes his eyes… to see nothing else but darkness. Trying to lull himself to sleep with Naruto's arrhythmic breathing and soft snoring, Sasuke clears his mind from everything that should and cannot be done. As his consciousness drifts away from the raven, his hold on Naruto tightens and it will be a start of his nightmare. Flashing images of a rolling car goes to his head… replaying again and again. He stirs in confusion until a hospital scene starts to play where the young him, Naruto and Itachi are waiting at the hospital bench.

"_Itachi, Hahaue will be alright, right? She won't die, right?" Sasuke cries so hard and then Naruto squeezes him despite his flooded azure eyes, "Don't worry, Sasuke. She will be fine… she has to be." Itachi strokes at his brother's hair and then he whispers, "We just have to be strong for Hahaue, Sasuke. Chichiue is slowly recovering… Hahaue will be as well." The youngest raven wheezes as he cries and then the blond holds him tighter. Itachi then looks at the ceiling and he whispers, "Hahaue, don't leave us. Onegai."_

Sasuke then stirs as tears invade his eyes once again… a memory of his mother's death plays as he rests. Their mother has died in the hospital after that fated car crash and it keeps on reminding the raven that cars take away the ones he loves. His mother and his father were sent to Emergency Room and later on to ICU… where his mother left them with a very meaningful smile and message. 'I will always be with you, Sasuke. It doesn't matter if you see me or not.' It was the first time Sasuke had suffered too much pain and Naruto's death years after made him so desperate… and thinking about it, it was his mother who first introduced him to black magic. Sasuke gets up and wipes his tears with his weak hands, "Thinking about Hahaue makes me much more emotional. I have to be tough… just like what she wants me to be."

Seconds later, a jumbo rescue plane with a lot of escort planes flies along the skies of Konoha District… the sound it makes awaken the people of the building. However, the resident are told to be silent for a moment, it might be an enemy transport. Sandspur gets up after he has gently moved Sakura at the side like how Caninus did to Hinata. The two guys look at the plane and then they nod at each other. Sandspur flies to the nearby building and waves around a flashlight to get noticed by the rescue plane, "Oi!" The residents watch them go at work despite the fear of getting left behind… but those were demons as well. What good does a rescue plane bring them?

One of the escort planes go to him and asks, "Do you have any other survivors with you? We're from the Shinobi Aerial Arms and we're taking you civilians to Oto Rescue Quarters." Sandspur looks at him for seconds and then he nods, "There. By the building over there." He then lights at where Caninus is standing and then the dog demon waves at them, "Oi! Over here!" Sandspur then speaks out, "We have a hundred more residents inside the building." The pilot makes a transaction about the hundred evacuees and the jumbo plane tries to land above the building where the residents are. The navigator then stares at Sandspur and then he suddenly grabs the pilot's shoulder, "Sergeant… he's… he's not a human!" The pilot then shushes him, "Are you crazy? How can he be—!?" The pilot then twitches and looks at the redhead man.

Sandspur then stares at them… finding out that they have already encountered a higher demon that ransacked the district where they are deployed before. He then frowns and holds the plane to keep it from flying, "I see your navigator is a witch. But I'm not letting you abandon hundred civilians in here for your own—" He twitches and then he looks up, "Shit, they're here." Transmission then airs, "Hostiles spotted at eight o'clock. They're quickly approaching location." Sandspur then sighs and then he speaks, "Get the civilians and go." He calls forth his wings and speeds up to the skies to hold back those demons. The escort plane then flies up to give support and guard the rescue plane. Caninus sees Sandspur's action from the rooftop where the people are getting inside the plane… bidding 'take care' to Hinata as he goes to help Sandspur up there.

Sasuke and Naruto are helping in the crowd control and Sakura is already inside to help them calm down. Hinata goes in to help Sakura and then even the other homunculi with their contractors go in. Naruto whispers at Sasuke, "Why aren't the homunculi reacting to the presence of the demons? Where the fuck is Aralia?" Sasuke just looks around to spot the distant silhouettes of demons, "I don't know." Just when the tension is starting to pass, sounds of an escort plane shooting reawakens their agitated state. Then the soldiers start hastening the evacuation… Sasuke just have to carry Naruto and get in as mostly everyone is there.

The jumbo rescue plane starts to fly and then the escort plane start shooting some more, causing hysteria along the evacuees. Despite the fact that she is being watched by other people from different districts, Hinata takes a deep breath and draws a blood circle before her to cast another spell at the rescue plane. Sakura then goes to her and takes a glance at the audience, "Hi-Hinata-chan, what are you doing?" Hinata ignores her for a moment and then one man from the wreaked district of Taki then yells with his hand at Hinata, "Stop her! She's calling out to those monsters!" The soldiers inside rush to her and then Sakura gasps, "Hinata-chan! What are we going to do?" The brunette then just ignores her and then a lieutenant goes to the site… only to stare at her circle. The people are starting to scream but the lieutenant stops the soldiers from taking Hinata away.

"But lieutenant…" One soldier speaks and then she looks around… blowing a strange dust at everyone inside. Most of the civilians knock down in slumber and then the soldiers shriek in surprise as the lieutenant looks at her, "Who's your dealer?" Sakura then answers on the brunette's behalf, "Caninus…" She then twitches and then she smirks as she places her arms at her chest, "I see, Caninus, huh. But are you sure you can do so? Can you keep the rescue plane of the demon's radar until it reaches the Oto Rescue Quarters?" The soldiers gasp once more and then Hinata smiles like normal, "I can't call myself Lord Caninus' witch if I can't hold a cloak spell that long." The lieutenant brings down her arms and directs the soldiers, "Everyone! Stay on standby! We might be off the enemy's radar but we can still be hit by their attacks!"

"W-Who are you?" Sakura asks as the lieutenant is about to leave. She smiles and does a salute, "Ma'am, Lt. Marsha Nakamura… my demon name is Palmyra, ma'am." She then winks and does a shushing gesture, "Let's talk about things later. I have to attend to a lot of things for now. Yeah, keep an eye on the witches. They might just steal something." She leaves and then Sasuke and Naruto go to them as the other people who are left awake decide to rest as well. The raven then speaks, "Who is she? Is she a demon?" The pinky looks at him with confusion… Marsha doesn't feel like a demon but she speaks of a demon name that she has. Naruto then lies down and he whispers, "Let's just rest for a moment…" Sakura strokes at Naruto's hair and then the blond smiles with his eyes closed, "So we're going to Oto after all."

…

**Love Dekishi**

…

Likewise what Sasuke and the others are in, Shinobi Arms does called for a rescue operation for survivors from different districts that have been attacked. Unlike the other districts, Oto hasn't been thoroughly invaded by the demons… only its outskirts. However, the press is secretly causing distress and fear in the people's hearts as they get to say that the government's machineries are not doing damage to the monsters. They are also saying that it is impossible for someone to survive in the purge out there… typically in Konoha where it all started. Itachi squints as he listens to that reporter as he starts to talk about the odds of the survival.

"It's typically zero." Fugaku whispers as he arrives at their place and sits down at the bed where Itachi is also sitting at, "But since Lobelia decides to save her clients and prioritize business, there comes a bigger chance of survival." The younger one nods in understanding… taking in that this Lobelia is more like a leader of those beings that fighting against the invading forces. Suddenly a woman goes to them and sits next to Fugaku, "Oh, how I missed this kind of show. Everyone's so scared… knowing that they are just small insects waiting to be splattered beneath one being's shoe." Itachi squints at her and then she licks her lip, "And that boy next to you looks tasty." Fugaku doesn't bother to look at her but then he answers, "Dare to touch just a strand of his hair and you'll find your head crushed beneath my shoe…Shamrock."

"Ouw, that's how you do it? Greeting an old friend?" She laughs out and then she lustily gazes at Itachi with her bedroom eyes, "But you're not serious about the touching part, are you?" Itachi glares at her and then she leans closer to the son, trespassing Fugaku's personal space, "Hiya, they call me Shamrock. What's your name, sweet thing?" Fugaku then grabs her face and pushes her away slowly since she's trying to fight against the hold, "Don't make me ask Fuchsia to shred you to pieces." Shamrock grabs his hand and then she smirks, "Oh, right. You're a support type of witch… it's your queen that fights. Doesn't it feel weak and shameful? Letting the woman fight for you?" Fugaku closes his eyes as he spots the reporter walking towards them, "You do not know her."

"Fugaku Uchiha, Sharingan Finances Inc. CEO. How'd you find the government's actions?" The gutsy reporter goes and starts a surprise interview, "Do you think we're safe inside these four walls of the Rescue Quarters?" Fugaku opens his eyes and speaks, "I don't know what good it would do if people get scared. It'll only paralyze them and if I recall it right, you even said you don't believe that we are safe. What's the use of asking other people?" Shamrock restrains her giggles and then Itachi refuses to look at the poor reporter who tries to insist he answer, "Uchiha-san, do you think we are safe in here? My personal judgment should not affect any of yours, am I right?" He chuckles in the supposed mocking but then Fugaku answers, "I find myself alive so I guess the people are still safe inside here."

"How about you, miss?" He turns to Shamrock who appears to be surprised as he starts fantasizing about that cleavage he can see when her collar is riding low. She just smiles and then she answers, "I agree with Uchiha-san. We're safe in here. The Shinobi Arms are spread outside to prevent anything suspicious from entering so… I think we'll be fine." The reporter then follows up, "From the previous encounters of the Arms with those things, their guns are not doing any damage. What can you say about that, miss?" Shamrock then places a hand at her chin and speaks, "I don't know. I haven't seen their combat. But if it is true… then I guess we can just say—" The people suddenly chatters as an old woman runs around, "This is the end of the world! The demons are coming! They are coming and they will kill the all of us! They will eat our souls! They will—"

"What the fuck…" The reporter murmurs as his supposed cameraman directs the camera at the rampaging old woman who is now getting calm down by the soldiers, "I have this scene in movies and those who run along like that is usually telling the truth." Shamrock pouts and then murmurs which the cameraman hears her say, "What coming? They're already here, geez." The soldiers drag the struggling old woman as she yells out about the demons and the fact that they can be disguising themselves as one of the humans in the quarters. The people shake in surprise and doubt and then the reporter tries to get a chance to interview the old woman, "Wait, baa-san? What about the body snatching?"

"The demons!" The soldiers then decide to stop for a moment since a lady goes to them to claim her mother and the paparazzo-in-disguise attacks again. "They can go inside human bodies and act like one… they can instantly attack us if we let our guard down! A reversal spell! We need a reversal spell!" The reporter doubts the words of the woman and then the lady makes the reporter stop, "Please, my mother's just tired—" The old woman tries to get away from the grasp of the soldiers and she ends up collapsing before the three. Itachi then tries to help her up but then she stares deeply at Fugaku… her eyes showing much fear and distress. Fugaku then speaks, "Don't look at me like I'm one of those things." Shamrock then goes and help her up (just to get near Itachi), "He's right, baa-san. _We're_ not like those things."

"God save me…" The old woman whispers as she looks deep within the lady smiling at her. The lady then helps her mother up and takes her away, "I'm so sorry, Uchiha-sama. My mother doesn't really know what she's doing." Fugaku hums in acceptance of the apology but then he asks, "Is your mother in contact with these 'demons' she talks about? She seems to know a lot." The lady looks away and apologizes again before leaving. The soldiers leave as well and then Shamrock whispers, "I think she used to be witch or a contractor." The father nods in agreement and then the reporter goes back to them, "Uchiha-san, let's get back to—" A loud whirring sound conquers the whole center and then some people ignore the thing. A group of soldiers then takes the attention of the people, "Everyone, please listen. We want you to remain calm and refrain from screaming." The people chatter around upon the sudden announcement and then the leader speaks, "The rescue plane that went to Kiri, Konoha and Taki has arrived. Please remain calm as the survivors go in. If you have family members that live in one of the three districts, please send one representative over."

Sighs of relief conquer the quarters and then Itachi races to get to where the representatives are ought to go to. Shamrock notions to come but the guy is now nowhere to be found… making her puff at the side, "Damn." The reporter then runs off to the place as well along with the cameraman who leaves a final gaze at Shamrock. Itachi then waits alongside a lot of expecting relatives as the survivors are getting welcomed by their own families. (The people have woken up minutes before arrival and they haven't remembered the scene earlier.) It seems that Hinata's cloak spell is more effective than imagined and it's just the escort plane to be protected by Caninus and Sandspur… but like her big spells, it takes a toll on her body. Itachi waits for any sign of Sasuke… but it seems that his brother isn't among the survivors after all. He closes his eyes and gives up at the thought until, "Itachi!"

"Sasuke!" Itachi yells as his brother walks to him along with that unconscious brunette he carries bridal style. There is also this pink-haired girl who carries a small child who wears a bonnet… who earns Itachi's gaze. But then he focuses more on Sasuke and then he leads them back to their area and Fugaku twitches upon seeing Sasuke and the unconscious woman, "What happened?" Sasuke murmurs with a small smile for his dad as he lays her down at the bed, "She just fainted… along the way." He straightens and then Itachi embraces his brother that he missed so much and has become worried sick of, "Sasuke, I'm glad you're safe." The raven blushes under the hug and embraces his brother back as well, "Itachi… I was scared… but I guess I'll be fine with you and Chichiue around."

"…" Fugaku then just messes up Sasuke's hair and then Sakura looks away even if she wears a smile for Sasuke… Naruto getting hurt for being not able to even greet the family he has grown up to. Fugaku then looks at the pinky who is just looking around with her eyes tainted with envy, "Sasuke, she's not your girlfriend, is she?" Sakura twitches and then Sasuke jerks away from Itachi's hold with a pout, "Chichiue… I don't do women." Itachi pokes Sasuke's forehead and then he asks her pertaining to the child that she carries, "Is that your son?" The pinky twitches and then she chuckles, "We found him all alone at the streets after the attack at Konoha. I guess we can say he lost his parents… at the siege." Sasuke stays quiet and then Itachi speaks, "Sounds like you also lost yours. Condolence."

"Thank you… I can get by with Gaara by my side." Itachi smiles as he invites her to sit down besides the unconscious brunette, "Is Gaara his name?" The pinky sits down and she shakes her head, "Nope, Gaara is my boyfriend. He'll be here sooner." She then twitches and then she reaches out her hand to Itachi, "My name is Sakura Haruno. This girl is Hinata Hyuuga. We're Sasuke-kun's classmates." Itachi takes her hand and then he introduces himself, "My name is Itachi Uchiha, I'm Sasuke's older brother and this is our father." She smiles and then Sasuke sits down next to Sakura, "Is everything okay in here? It seems that Oto isn't invaded just like the other districts." Fugaku corrects the youngest, "Not yet." Sasuke twitches and looks at his father. "Isn't invaded just yet."

Just seconds later, loud firing of guns welcome the newcomers as their families continue on checking up on them. They can also hear the soldiers are screaming outside… Fugaku frowning at the noises, "It's starting." Then a woman prances towards them again, keeping her happy smile despite the screams outside, "Ohhoho, your sons are so cute and yummy, aren't they?" Sasuke then twitches as he feels that demon aura within her, no doubt she's a demon as well. Shamrock then looks at Sakura who also gets to notice her being non-human… and then she-demon twitches as she points at Naruto, "That kid. He's one of Aralia's children, isn't he?" The pinky twitches and then Fugaku speaks to her, "Shamrock, what's happening outside?" She then looks at him and remembers what she found out when the rescue plane arrived, "Oh yes. They were waiting for additional survivors to come. Tch, they want more flesh to rip with their un-brushed teeth. Their leader had just arrived… and guess what…" She eyes at him seriously, "It's the Succubus of the Incubi, Mistress Palmyra."

"Palmyra?" Sakura echoes and then Sasuke clutches at the sheets, "What? Another Mistress?" Shamrock and Fugaku twitch with Sasuke's word and then Sakura speaks, "If that demon is an enemy… then why didn't she finished us off just when Hinata said…" Shamrock shrugs her shoulders and speaks, "Mistresses are fraudulent and they usually mislead everyone for their interests. Maybe she wanted to slaughter witches like the… four of you." The raven then looks at her, "Back then in Konoha… we almost got killed by that Mistress Wisteria. Now we have to encounter another one?" Shamrock gasps and grabs Fugaku's sleeve in surprise, "Oh shit. Mistress Wisteria is with them?" Fugaku takes her hand off and speaks with his normal tone, "Itachi, just stay with Sasuke and his friends."

"Chichiue, are you going to…?" Itachi speaks seconds before the front door gets breached by the demons as the people scream for their lives. Then someone walks in… someone Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata would know, "Oh, such nice voices to hear. Come on, squeal like pigs some more, humans." It is Marsha and she chuckles around, "Sorry but I'm not letting Lobelia take her last stand with all the forces she can muster. I'm ending everything Wuss-teria failed to." The demons then threaten to attack by then Shamrock jumps to the front and calls her wings to skewer them, "Sorry, Mistress Palmyra… but I think I have to deal with you right here." The people then start getting further and further from the developing battle scene as Palmyra smirks, "I see… Shamrock, isn't it? I guess it won't hurt to play with you even once in a while— oh, what I really mean to say is… even just for the last time!"

Palmyra calls forth her wings and breathes a weirdly colored air from her lips and then Shamrock swings her wings to make the demons take the attack on her behalf. The demons freeze in an instant and break in one movement… making the humans gasp in disbelief. Shamrock keeps on avoiding the other demons and uses them to block Palmyra's attacks. She then jumps back and she snaps to have a circle open, an organic-looking humungous stationary gun rises from the floor. It then fires a spiked meat slab that directly hits Palmyra and sends her outside the quarters. Shamrock then flies to follow her and with the gun rising and gaining legs to move. Some more demons then go in as the enemy leaves to take the battle outside.

"Help!" The people start to scream and then the homunculi gain their initiative to fight and so they develop their arms again. Naruto hops off from Sakura's arms and imitates what the other homunculi are doing, concentrating to keep his mouth shut. Sasuke clutches at the sheets some more as he watches Naruto going to battle and then Sakura shifts to cross her legs, "Sasuke, let's go outside and close Kochia's summoning circles." Itachi and Fugaku look at them and then Itachi says, "What do you mean, Sakura-san?" Fugaku squints and then talks, "You're not Sakura-san. Who are you?" She then smirks as Sasuke forces himself to come with her, "My name is Aralia, mother of those homunculi and your son's dealer." The father twitches at the dealer part and then Sasuke speaks to his family before leaving with Aralia, "Itachi. Chichiue, I will be back. Don't go missing on me."

"Wait, Sasuke!" Itachi tries to stand up but then a demon jumps at him… only for his father to take it. The people scream louder as the demon successfully bites off mostly of Fugaku's right arm and another goes for his back. The father curses under his breath and snaps with his left hand… the ground shakes as his demi-humans rise from their own graves underneath. One demi-human cuts the demon at its master's back and another kills the one who swallows his arm. Fugaku grasps at his bleeding shoulder and one demi-human throws his arm back to his before the whole group starts another battlefield. The father then sits at the floor beside the bed and then Itachi takes a part of the sheets to cover his father's wound, "Chichiue!" Fugaku pants and then he speaks, "Don't worry, Itachi. I won't die from this but you will so be careful."

Hinata wakes up from all the noise and commotion and sees that the quarters are already like a battlefield where no one is safe. She gets up and then she sees Fugaku and Itachi at the floor, "Oh my God! You're hurt!" Fugaku looks at her and then she notices that the evacuees are getting terrorized by the thing. She grinds her teeth and beckons Itachi and Fugaku to come towards the crowd, "Please, we have to come closer to them." They make their way to the people as Fugaku makes sure his demi-humans are protecting them. They arrive at the perfect spot and Hinata does another protective circle… where wounds start to heal as well. Fugaku looks at her again, "You're a witch of that girl Aralia?" She shakes her head and then she says, "Caninus." She then smiles sweetly at the evacuees, "I'm so sorry… but this is all I can do for you."

…

**Love Dekishi**

…

Amidst the fierce battle of Shamrock and Palmyra, Aralia and Sasuke sneak up to deal with the summoning circles done by this demon she calls Kochia. A small-bodied girl is holding on to her summoning circle and then she lifts her face to see the two approaching, "Aralia, what a surprise. So it is true… you betrayed us." The raven readies his reversal circle despite the mind-twitching words of the little girl but then Aralia snaps to call on her demons and fight the child's, "What are you talking about, Kochia? I don't serve an Overlord in particular. Don't get me wrong." Kochia frowns her brows to somehow conceal her emerald eyes and then she screams, "No! You betrayed our most beloved Overlord! You turned your back on him just to serve Snapdragon and keep your stature! I despise people like you!"

"Sasuke, concentrate on your work. I'll deal with her whiny mouth." Aralia smiles at her witch and then she calls forth her wings to dash towards her, making her let go of the circle, "Then despise me, little girl. I can drop everything else for Mistress Forsythia." Sasuke then starts to close the circles just like before… straining enough but he feels so strong now that he wants to protect Naruto and his family. Kochia then hacks one of Aralia's demons and uses her ability to transfer minds… having the demon stab Sasuke from behind. Aralia then kills her own hacked demon and goes from Kochia's vessel with a smile, "Not my favorite witch, kid." Kochia regains control over her vessel and then she evades her attacks, "You were never made for combat, Aralia! Don't get out of your zones!" She kicks the pinky away but Aralia flies off to do a dive attack, "Sure I can! Besides, you're the same as me!"

Kochia tries to block her attacks but then one connects and she gets thrown away with Aralia gasping, "Oh, maybe we're not the same." She then checks up on Sasuke who is already bleeding at his own place but keeps the blood from leaking at his navigation-slash-reversal circle, "Sasuke, you still alive?" The raven nods and then he chuckles as blood continues to drip from his wound, "I have to close this fucking circles for… my family. This is the least I can do as a witch… while Naruto's fighting… Hinata's protecting them with her barrier… Sakura enduring your reckless actions…" Aralia then cups her hand at his head, "You must be very grateful that you can even do something… to save this so-called district of excellence."

…

**Love Dekishi**

…

Thank you for reading. Please review. ^^


	6. Hands Up to Destruction

Chapter six. Navigation and reversal circles are different but Sasuke uses a peculiar circle that can carry out both of the two's effects.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I just wanted to do fanfictions.

**Warnings: **Ecchi, Shotacon, Yaoi, horror, gore, violence, smut, and swearing. In moderation and may be evident in other chapters.

…

**Love Dekishi**

…

**Last Chapter's Summary:** Most of the districts are experiencing the invasion and a lot of demons have been sprouting to counter the enemy forces. Fugaku, Sasuke's father, turns out to be a witch as well and he fights along with them as the demons invade the biggest evacuation center in the city of Shinobi. And it seems that the laws the current Overlord Snapdragon has implemented are being forgotten as the Webbed Wings War reels longer than expected. As another powerful demon mistress initiates an attack, will the bone woman be back to help them again? And what is this bad hunch coming to their spines?

…

**Love Dekishi**

_**Love is abomination… love is adoration…**_

…

Purple bloodshed. This is all what everyone can see by then… as the demons kill one another for their master's will. The whole rescue quarters have been put into chaos and the least they all can do is to pray for their survival as the other demons and witches fight for them. In a distant place where the rescue quarters are clearly seen, two figures are waiting for a perfect timing to help out in the invasion. One flicks its newly-braided hair and speaks in utter boredom, "I have finished braiding my hair and still not ready, un? What is Palmyra doing? Playing with her little pets, un?" The other figure smirks and then pets the other's head, "We better wait longer than screw everything up." The other figure smiles and then he whispers, "My vessel is fucking stinky from all the human blood. Let's get over this and take a shower together, un."

"You just have to wait just a little longer. I can feel that they are facing Forsythia's worshippers out there… that stubborn lady. (And don't kid around like that.)" The other figure wears a serious face and then the other one whines, "It beats me, un. Why are they sticking up to the belief of a dead demon, un? They're fighting for someone they don't really have faith on, un." The other guy chuckles and pets the other one again, "Say that when you know Forsythia. You don't even know who Forsythia is, do you, Thistle?" Thistle shakes his head and then he puffs, "But I guess she's damn too persuasive to gain a lot of worshippers, un…" The other guy chuckles again and beckons him to jump down with him, "Well, what would you expect from the only demon who refused to become the Empress? C'mon, it's almost time."

"Wait, Charlock! What, un?" Thistle yells as he gets a bit left behind by the other figure he calls Charlock. The other guy runs ahead and goes directly towards the quarters… only to find destroyed military vehicles and equipments along the way. Thistle catches up with him and comments along as he pulls off the braid of his long blond hair, "Ouw, this takes a lot of clearing, un." They then feel someone dashing towards their direction… soon setting their eyes at Kochia who got sent flying towards one tree. Aralia then lands at the spot and freezes as she finds Charlock standing far before her, "Charlock?" The he-demon smiles and then greets her with a curtsey, "Greetings, my love." Aralia steps back and then toughens up, "I don't wish to fight you." Thistle puffs and then enters his stance, "Then you can fight me, un!"

Aralia flies away as Thistle calls forth his wings and chases Aralia along the burning forests nearby the quarters… with one of his active circles summoning a cannon-like organic catapult. Charlock then smiles as he watches them run around and then Kochia rises from the rubbles with a heavily-damaged vessel, "Master Charlock, Aralia's… she's really a traitor. She should be killed." He answers without looking at her, "I respect her devotion to Forsythia. And, Kochia…" His hand transforms and he slices her vessel in four parts which makes her scream in pain. "I can't just let her die because of this pathetic resistance, now can I?" Kochia cries some more and struggles to put her vessel together, "I apologize, Master. Thistle! Heal me!" Charlock smirks and drops his smiles as he gaze at the direction of the quarters, "Is it just me or… the twins are here?"

…

**Love Dekishi**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 6: Hands Up to Destruction**

…

The circles are slowly closing and Sasuke is merely breathing as he continues to do his work without Aralia protecting him… just her demons. He grasps at his wound some more and whispers in resentment, "I can't be… dying after this. I still… I have to survive this nightmare." Shamrock then gets thrown before him and she slides away as part of the impact… Sasuke's eyes widening at the approaching demon. Palmyra smirks and flaps her wings once, "Oh, look at this boy. What are you doing out here?" The raven shakes in terror but he still manages to close the last circle Kochia has opened as Palmyra looks around in wonder. Aralia's demons then start attacking her and she gets surprised by the fact that she can't see any lower demons around at all. She swings her wings to slash at every demon and then she glares at Sasuke's circle, "A reversal circle? I see."

"Watch out!" Shamrock yells out as Palmyra laughs out and kicks Sasuke away in so much force. He breaks three trees and grasps for consciousness as he tries to crawl away from the lumbers that almost crushed him. Palmyra then lands before him and picks him up by the neck, "A witch like you shouldn't interfere between a Mistress and her goals. Tch, tch, tch… you should have known better." She throws him away towards the quarters and it makes him crash through the wall and get caught by Naruto as he speeds before him, "Sasuke!" The blond catches him and the other homunculi shakes in fear as Palmyra walks back in the place, "Oh hello, humans. Missed me?" The blonde homunculus glares at her and then Sasuke grabs his human arm, "Naruto… you can't fight her. She's…" The blond whispers, "A Mistress, too…"

Fugaku, Itachi and Hinata witness her return along with the other people and then the father stands up with his arm duly connected, "Itachi, I'm going to bring Sasuke back here." Palmyra looks at their direction and sees the barrier enveloping them, "Ugh, witches. You are really getting in my veins. I should've taken care of Caninus' hex and barrier witch. But here I go… I'm going to kill you and make everyone squeal again." Fugaku takes a deep breath and then he speaks, "I don't know why you're pushing through such a campaign to oust Snapdragon. But I have to take actions and stop you from taking Shinobi by force." His slick black wings shoots out from his back and Palmyra twitches as she recognizes the aura, "…Goldenrod, isn't it?" She then enters a more serious stance and licks her lip, "Ahahaha! This is starting to be fun!"

The demi-humans then start evolving their parts and they become more formidable and much worthy of trying to hit Palmyra. The combat type mistress laughs out as she fights her way to the people as she yells around, "What can a support type demon witch like you can do, Goldenrod? Might as well give it up!" The father kneels down and a circle sprouts from his hand and blots to the floor, the demi-humans getting much more formidable in every passing minute. Palmyra enjoys herself in dealing with non-one-swipe summons. The people can't help but to pray some more as the mistress gets through the crowd of demi-humans without breaking a sweat.

"Shit." Naruto curses as he holds on to Sasuke who is again dying on him… much worse than their encounter with Wisteria. Sasuke grips at his beloved's hand and watches Palmyra break through their defenses, "Naruto… are we going to die now?" The blond then goes to Sasuke and sits him up for a hug and tight clutch as tears flow down his eyes, "No, we're not dying. It's too painful to die right now, Sasuke. I won't let these demons feast on your flesh like you're a fucking piece of meat." Naruto has his eyes shut so tight as he lets the screams get banished by his ear that refuse to hear them. Within that darkness and solitude he wants to share with Sasuke, a voice calls on him once more, "Naruto, my child… come here." A vision of a hand reaches out to him again… "Let me help you." Naruto smiles and reaches out to her, "… Is that really you? M… Mama!"

Palmyra swings around with her all… destroying all the remaining demi-humans Fugaku can muster and then she chuckles, "I guess this is the end of things, Goldenrod. Say hi to your bitchy twin for me, will you?" She takes another step forward… before she and Fugaku twitch at the sudden surge of aura. Naruto reaches out his dirty finger at the she-demon, "Hey, motherfucker! Eat this!" His form then abolishes as the black smokes then forms the distinct two figures that once fought against Wisteria. The bone woman swings her hand as the demon fox growls aloud. Palmyra steps a back and then she keeps her smile in hesitation, "… I see." Shamrock who struggles to walk with her broken vessel gapes in awe and surprise… "F— FUCHSIA!" Fugaku smiles and recalls his wings, "Fuchsia…"

"I'm saving you from the trouble of finding me and saying hi, Palmyra." The bone woman speaks and then she pets the fox's head, "Okay then, young one. Let's show her something she wouldn't forget." Palmyra smirks and prepares her vessel to bear a much dangerous-looking claws and wings, "This isn't like the last time, Fuchsia. This time, I'm going to destroy you!" The bone woman then resumes clicking the jaws as if laughing out and she swings her hands for the demon fox to destroy the ceiling of the quarters for a more spacious battlefield. Then fox then starts jumping and attacking the demon with his claws and tails, so fast that the demon cannot avoid it all. Palmyra flies high enough to be unreached by the raging tails of the growling fox but then he fires his slicing wind as he howls at her direction. The she-demon squints and then she whispers, "Dammit. She's channeling her powers to the fox. It's as if the fox's demon power is in Master Rank." She then twitches as she feels something much as powerful… "Thistle!"

A detonating cannon ball made of human flesh hits the fox and Naruto winces for the direct hit. The fox's blood eyes gaze at the far-away place where three distinct figures walk in the scene. Palmyra lands nearby them and then Charlock hardly waves at them with a smile, "Hey, Fuchsia! Looks like you found a very wonderful soul to convert." Thistle is riding the crawling catapult and then Kochia is barely breathing with her half-recovered vessel… Charlock carrying Aralia's unconscious vessel bride-style, "But I'm so sorry to say… I have to destroy this place." The bone woman frowns at the Master-ranked demon and then Naruto growls as if cursing… the bone woman speaks, "I refuse to stand down, Charlock. Not for the city of Shinobi." The guy sighs and then signals Thistle to fire his cannon once more with the cannon balls splitting in multiple parts, "Happy New Year, un!"

The balls detonate upon contact and one ball reacts as if a nuke has been dropped at the place. The whole quarters have been jeopardize in just one shot but Thistle fires one after another… making sure no one would even survive the attack, "There ya go un! Die, humans! Die, Snapdragon's bitches, un!" The quarters continue to get bombarded and Charlock just watches the bombs blow up in succession, his hair getting blown away in each detonation done. He wears a serious face all along… knowing that this would not be enough if it is Fuchsia that they are facing. But it is all enough to kill mostly everyone inside… Palmyra holds onto her torn shoulder and she whispers, "That should do it. The next target would be… wherever Lobelia is." Charlock looks down at Aralia's vessel and then he turns around and walks away, "Time to pull back and regroup. Kochia, send out a message to Wisteria." Thistle banishes the cannon and walks alongside them as Charlock speaks, "It's time to completely put Shinobi under our control."

…

**Love Dekishi**

…

"_Here, Sasuke-chan! Come this way!" Mikoto claps at her place and waits for baby Sasuke to take baby steps towards her, "Come along, sweetie. That's right, that's right. Sasuke-chan, here. You want this, right?" She rings the baby rattle and baby Sasuke tries to reach out and try to hold it. He is cling at the cabinet and he takes his baby steps towards her but he falls down, his face hitting the hard floor. He starts crying so loud and then Mikoto coos at him, "Aw, Sasuke-chan. Stop crying. Come here, sweetie… come to Hahaue." She reaches out to the boy and then he tries to walk again towards her with his eyes flooded with tears. She slowly backs away as she rings the rattle, "Come to Hahaue. You will be alright when you get here." The baby walks perseveringly and eventually Mikoto stops backing and claps as Sasuke reaches her, "Wow, Sasuke-chan! Very good!" She gives him the rattle but he drops and embraces her instead, "Haha… ue." Mikoto smiles and carries Sasuke for a racking, "Don't cry now, Sasuke-chan. You'll be alright."_

"Hahaue…" A tear flows down from those tightly shut onyx orbs… refusing to see what lies ahead. But the tear burns the gash at his face and so he has to wince at the pain. His eyes start to open and he finds himself alone at the shore of an unknown place. His face is covered in scratches just like his arms and legs under his torn pants. Every muscle in his body is screaming in pain but everything grows too numb for him to even feel anything. "Naruto…" His dry throat cries for a name of the man he needs the most… his little homunculus that he craves to see that very moment. But no one responds to his call… even any human he could be with. Sasuke is all alone… the only one breathing at that mysterious shore.

He tries to move and holds his head as he tries to remember everything that has happened back there… he doesn't even know how long has it been. "There was an explosion that hit Naruto… and then after some seconds, a series of explosions destroyed the quarters. And then… oh shit." He curses in such a coarse voice and he gets up despite the numbing sensation he feels. He then notices that his abdomen is still bleeding a little… his light-headedness conquering the most of him. Blood drips from his mouth and then he crashes back at the rocky shore… "Am I going to die out here?" His eyes flutter once again to a close… his mind relying on nothing else but his hunches since his senses have been inactive for a moment. In those rocky shores, he lies half-awake as he waits for anything concrete to believe in that he is still alive… other than pain, "Naruto…"

"Hey, are you still alive?"

A sudden spark runs through Sasuke's body as he feels something is getting pressed against his supposed fatal wound and there is a warm, soft thing getting pressed along his arm. He can also hear voices of two people murmuring and the faint sounds of clanging metal. His eyes start to slowly open as his body stirs in the change of surrounding. "Whoa! He's waking up!" Sasuke then sees two looming figures before his face and then one of them even puts her face nearby as if trying to get a clear look at Sasuke's eyes, "He's conscious! He's conscious! Hey, what's your name?" The raven blinks once and his mind registers that he is indeed in a different place now… how long has he been closing his eyes back there at the shore?

"Hey, nii-chan. Can you talk?" Another girl nears her face to his but then he doesn't have any energy to even prove to them his mind is still with him. She then chuckles and looks at that brunette that pries on him earlier… only to kiss Sasuke's lips with her own. And instead of pleasure, Sasuke's developing gynophobia passes on a sudden surge for him to jerk and push her away, "The fuck you're doing!" He suddenly yells and then the blonde girl stumbles along the bed and falls down from the hard push. The brunette then laughs out with her hand tapping rapidly at the bed and her other hand at the belly, "That was the first time this happened! Ahahahaha! This is so amusing!"

"W-where am I?" Sasuke says as he recovers from the heavy breathing caused from the straining action… his hands clutch at the sheets. He then looks down at himself to see bandages running around his body and the patch at his abdomen is now bleeding. The brunette then twitches as the blonde climbs up the bed again, "Whoa, you're bleeding again. Here, let me change the bandages." She then grabs some bandages at the side and then she goes to take off the bandages around his fatal wound… with Sasuke's eyes frowning at that collar riding low and showing her cleavage. The blonde then goes to his side and cups her hands at his face and then she pouts, "Why'd you push me? Don't you know that my kisses are breaths of life!?" Sasuke looks away from her and takes her hands off his face, "Sorry."

"There you go, nii-san. Good as new. But stay in bed and rest." The brunette speaks and the Sasuke grunts in acknowledge… and then the blonde places a finger at her lower lip, "And yeah, we don't have enough clothes for men. So I guess we have you to provide a dress." Sasuke looks at her and then the brunette chuckles, "Don't worry, you won't look funny in those." The raven blushes in embarrassment… but then again, he's still at lost at what happened and how he even got there. These people aren't even with them at the quarters… and to think about it, where is everyone else? Hinata? Sakura? Itachi? Fugaku? And most of all… where is Naruto?

"Tadaa!" The two girls present Sasuke to the other people there are in their patched-up house… the people doubting that he is that boy they found at the shores. Sasuke is in a blue dress and there is a blue ribbon embracing his head… his face decorated with a very deep blush for putting on such apparel, "H-Hi." The older woman who seems to be a little younger than Sasuke's father chuckles and then she offers a seat for him, "Come here, I apologize for the clothes provided to you." Sasuke clears his blush and then he nods in appreciation, "Thank you for taking me in. I guess I have to bear with it." The two girls sit down at their places as well and then the older woman introduces herself, "My name is Kurenai and we are the survivors of the attack here in Iwa district. You are a student in Shinobi Grace, am I wrong?"

"Iwa… I'm in Iwa?" Sasuke's voice trails off and then he holds his head in sudden pain as images of the attack in Oto flashes inside his mind, "Oto… how long has it been…?" The raven can't even finish his statement and then Kurenai helps him balance at his seat, "You mean the bombing in Oto? It's been a week since we found you. You have been lying down for a whole week." The raven twitches and freezes at the truth… it's been a week and still— no, Itachi and Naruto won't believe he is dead without seeing a corpse. He lifts his face and apologizes for the rudeness, "I'm so sorry. My name is Sasuke and you must have recognized our school uniform."

"My name is Tenten, this is Ino…" The brunette then smiles and introduces her friends-slash-family starting from herself to the one furthest from her as they wave in acknowledgement, "Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee and Neji." They all bow after that and then Sasuke smiles a bit, "Nice to meet you, too." The one who seems to have a huge appetite then snickers, "Sasuke-kun is so cute. He really looks like a girl." The raven shrieks in embarrassment again and glares at the side, "I started to feel uncomfortable." Kurenai chuckles and then invites them to eat their lunch by then. Even with just porridge and fruits, Sasuke has to catch up with his body's needs… looking for his friends and loved ones will require much more energy. The group seems to be happy to see the raven eating much and is on his way to recovery. They also hear from him that he was there at the Oto rescue quarters when it got attacked. On how he survived? He doesn't even know.

"So you will be looking for your friends when you got any better?" Ino speaks and then Sasuke nods and then he follows up, "I don't want to burden you people some more." He is at his bed by then, Kurenai insists him to rest for a bit more to completely heal his wound. The blonde twitches and saddens at the thing and then she touches Sasuke's chest, "Can't you just stay here? I mean, we heard about the explosion back in Oto and it would be miraculous to have survived that. It hurts but… maybe they're dead by now." The raven shakes his head and then he looks out the window, "I have a feeling they're alive out there somewhere. I just need to find them… because I know they will be looking for me as well." Ino whimpers and embraces his arm, "…Sasuke-kun."

…

**Love Dekishi**

…

"This is all that's left of Iwa." Sasuke is out with Neji and they are taking a look at what happened to Iwa after a week of successive attacks, "Nothing much is left but debris and broken homes. The other people are forced to evacuate and become nomads till they reach other cities and hope that they will be saved." The raven stares at the brunet and then he points away beyond the horizon as the afternoon breeze blows on their faces, "But even the other cities are being breached by those monsters. Now that they fully have control over Shinobi, they are just scavenging the lands in rare occasions." The raven then looks at the horizon from where the wind is blowing, "Why? Why does it have to be like this? Just days ago, everyone is living their own lives." Neji snorts and agrees, "I know right."

"…" Sasuke then stares at Neji and then the guy asks, "Why, Sasuke-san? Is there something on my face?" The raven shakes his head and speaks, "Your eyes just remind me of someone. She has the same pair of weird-colored eyes… but I don't know where she is right now." Neji twitches and then he walks nearer Sasuke to whisper, "I don't know of any other woman who might have this pair of eyes but my cousin and her sister. Your acquaintance, what might her name be?" Sasuke answers, "Hinata Hyuuga… but I haven't heard she had a sister." Neji twitches and then he smirks, "I see. Do you believe that she is still alive out there?" The raven nods and then the brunet closes his eyes and feels the wind, "I want to believe you as well. I haven't seen her after her father took her away and left her sister with my father. But both of Tou-san and Hanabi have passed away during the attacks."

"I'm sorry." Sasuke speaks and then Neji holds his shoulder, "It's okay. So how is she before the attacks?" Sasuke blinks and stares at the horizon despite the painful site of broken houses and ruined establishments, "I guess she's doing well. She was with me when the attacks happened in Konoha and until the quarters have been destroyed in Oto. But I know she will be safe… well, if he is there." Another dark-haired guy walks towards them and then he yawns, "The sky never got any better ever since it all happened. It's just a waste of time to be staring at it… especially when it's getting darker out here. Those monsters might be out again, we have to hurry and get inside." The two agree and then Sasuke takes a last look at the setting sun that Naruto might be looking at as well… _'Naruto, please be okay. I still hope my love can reach out to you…'_

The three guys come inside their house and then Tenten calls them over since there is a flash report on their worn-out terebi… showing the shots along the different districts of Shinobi but sadly the chopper that took the pictures were attacked by the flying monsters as it reaches to check out on Konoha. Tenten puffs and crosses her arms at her chest, "Damn, these monsters are really getting on my nerves. And yeah, Sasuke-chan, they said that all ports and airports accessing the city of Shinobi have been closed down to prevent easier entry of the monsters. They are basically treating the city as an isolated place." Shikamaru, the guy with Sasuke, sighs and clears his ears as he walks away, "I won't doubt the moment where they are going to nuke the whole city like Raccoon."

"No way!" Tenten protests and then Ino sighs and calls on Sasuke to sit by her side, "Sasuke-kun! Come here!" The raven goes to her and then Tenten invites everyone for the sweet potatoes Ino found and cooked for them. They feast on the sweet potatoes as they watch the terebi despite its low quality of screen due to the poor signal they are getting. Kurenai arrives later that night and they enjoy that dinner she brings home. The late night passes some more with Sasuke in his bed and thinking about Naruto before falling to sleep and getting welcomed by another nightmare. Then a knock comes into his room and the Ino goes in, "Sasuke-kun, are you still awake?" The raven looks at her and then she closes the behind her, "Can we talk for a moment?"

"About what, Ino-san?" Sasuke asks and then he frowns as she climbs up the bed again… her collar getting forced to ride low, "Sasuke-kun~…" The raven blocks her motions to get closer with his arm and speaks with a serious tone, "Ino-san, you're getting too close." She then uses his hand and lowers his arm and she gets closer, "I've been watching you, Sasuke-kun. I was always here when you sleep…" She hooks his arm under her breasts and then she blushes as her busts get pushed up as Sasuke still pushes her away with the same arm, "Dammit, Ino-san, get off of me." She then cups a hand at his face and then she smiles, "Nothing is going to be wrong, Sasuke-kun. You just need to get relieved once in a while…" She then kisses Sasuke much to his displeasure… much more when she zips open her shirt and lets her watermelons hanging out for Sasuke to see.

"Sasuke-kun…" She uses her hand to push Sasuke's arm to the side and gets closer as she smothers herself with his hair and Sasuke's face with her breasts. The raven seems to get frozen by the events… not being able to process any possible action to… until, "Ino-san, stop it." His hands crawl to her shoulders and he pushes her off of him, "I don't want to do this." Ino pulls the ribbon on his head off and then she pulls his face for another kiss but Sasuke breaks away from her, "Dammit, Ino." Sasuke glares at her and then she winces in the pain of getting pushed off, "Why Sasuke-kun? Don't you want me? Don't you want me to take your problems away? Don't you need someone to relieve you from the pain? From the loss? Resentment? Loneliness?" The raven looks at her and then he smiles, "I have already committed myself to only one person and I'm not going to break it no matter what happens to me. It doesn't matter if I feel pained, incomplete, resentful, lonely… sad…"

"But where is she? Where is she when you need her? Sasuke-kun, everyone else in there is dead." Ino then cries and then she smiles at him, "But I'm right here and I won't leave you behind." Sasuke shakes his head and pulls Ino's shirt together to zip it close, "I don't know how… but I will find him. Maybe, I just need to grow up whenever he's not around me. And I know he's breathing out there somewhere… I just have to look and I will find him." Ino twitches and she looks away, "It's a man, I should have known. What was he like? Is he the gentlest being you have ever known? Does his face the most beautiful thing you have ever seen? When his hold you, do you feel everything's going to be alright?"

"To be blunt, he is really brash and rather mean but I know he cares for me the greatest. His face is beautiful. Whenever I look at his eyes, I can feel the hope filling it up limitlessly like the color of his eyes that resembles the skies. When he holds me, I can feel that things won't be any better but I know he will keep on holding me until the end. That's why I have to hold on to him even if it starts to hurt." He pushes Ino off gently and bears a serious face, "You will find a man that will really love you. It's not me… I'm so sorry." Ino then darkens and reaches for something from her back, something hidden under her skirt. Sasuke twitches and then she starts to cry, tears dripping at Sasuke's blanket, "Forgive us, Sasuke-kun. Like you… we need to live. Like you, we need to sacrifice things to live." Sasuke is about to talk when she successfully stabs him with something… that makes him instantly sleep.

…

**Love Dekishi**

…

The pungent smell of burning oil engulfs the room and the mysterious chanting makes Sasuke stir from his sleep. His eyes slowly open as if he's been weakened and that thing Ino struck at him must be a strong sedative. He then finds himself between two poles where his wrists and ankles and bound by tightly-knotted cloths… before less-than-a-hundred witches that are chanting for a demon's name. Shit, Sasuke is still dozing off from the effect of the sedative and he will be sacrificed to a demon in a matter of minutes. He tries to awaken himself and struggles to get the knots off before the demon goes and eat him. He then hears a woman chanting for the coming of their master… her voice sounds like Kurenai, "Kurenai-san?"

The big circle written in blood starts to glow and Sasuke knows that their master will be there… what can he possibly do to escape? He keeps on struggling and then the circle opens… a humungous hound-looking demon comes out and it has this fierce growl that sends chills to the raven's spine. The guy should better find a way to get out or he's dead meat… but it seems like everything can't be helped. The demon approaches him and then sniffs some of his smell… only to growl, "No soul! People fail!" The lead chanter, Kurenai, twitches and everyone chatters around as the demon growls. The demon then growls again, "Sacrifice, no soul! Sacrifice, not eat! Sacrifice, die!" Sasuke's eyes widen as the humungous paw reveals its utterly sharp claws… until something strikes Sasuke, "This demon aura…"

The demon aura seems to be familiar to Sasuke… but its huge mass is quite hard to break down. The claw then slowly moves as if threatening the sacrifice about it, giving the witch much longer time to decipher the owner of that demon aura. He suddenly recalls the closest match and then he yells, "Wait! Don't kill me, Caninus!" The witches down there look at their sacrifice in a dress as he yells some more, "Caninus! It's me, Sasuke!" The people then start chattering louder and then the demon decides to cut Sasuke along the arm, making him hiss in pain. The demon sniffs his claw with the blood and then he slashes some more at the sacrificial poles… freeing Sasuke from the binds, "People brought friend. People should leave." Sasuke squeezes at that cut Caninus made and he whispers, "I'm saved."

Caninus sits down in fours and nears his nose to where Sasuke is, "Aralia's witch, sorry. Caninus can't see. Caninus only smell." The raven gazes at the scar riding along its eyes, a reason that makes the theory that Caninus' demon form is blind plausible. Sasuke looks around to still see the people gathered as if their master hasn't told them to leave and then Caninus growls again, "Witch, missing. Aralia seeks." The raven then asks him as he disregards his own side comment of 'Can't you speak any shorter than three words?', "How come Aralia can't find me? Where's Naruto? Where are Hinata and Sakura?" Caninus bares his teeth as he smells the people still gathered around but he has to drop it to talk to Sasuke, "Aralia can't find. Caninus doesn't know. Homunculus missing. Hinata with vessel. Sakura… kidnapped." Sasuke twitches loudly and speaks, "Sakura's kidnapped?"

The demon nods and then he looks around some more, "Charlock kidnap pinky." The raven then wonders who the hell is Charlock but then he asks about something else, "Caninus, can you take me to Aralia?" The demon then shakes its head and then he speaks, "You find Aralia. Use navigation circle." Sasuke then sighs and closes his eyes to shake dizziness off of him, "Okay, I'll try then…" The demon then walks back to his circle and then Sasuke twitches, "W-Wait, Caninus!" Caninus goes on ahead and then he growls once last time, "People go home. Sasuke leave alone. Talk with vessel." The witches then start to go and then Kurenai talks to him as she takes off her mask, "Sasuke-kun… please forgive us. We didn't know you were our Lord's friend." Sasuke grips tighter at the wound and speaks, "No biggie. I'm glad to see him anyway." Kurenai then takes Sasuke's blue ribbon and ties it around Sasuke's wound, "May you find what you're looking for."

The people are all gone and Sasuke stands at the stone stage all alone until something utterly cold then passes through him… sending him to the floor. His vision then turns to black and then he finds himself at a rather designed-for-seduction room with him sitting at the bed. "Oi, witch." The raven twitches as he looks around and sees Caninus' vessel sitting at the edge of the bed, "Excuse the dream dimension, but I need to talk to you about something. (You look hilarious in that dress.)" Sasuke irks about the thought and then he answers, "(Fuck this dress.) Feels like you only take women here." Caninus glares at the side, "We demons have our own dream dimensions and I guess Aralia's is designed like a forest setting and mine is imperial-like. And besides, it's normal for demons to be eating sacrificed human souls and virgin women are the tastiest. But that's all in the past since I already have Hinata."

"Feels like you're getting defensive." Sasuke restrains the snicker and then Caninus grunts and then he starts, "Aralia can't find you over these past few days. Haven't you tried looking for her and your homunculus?" Sasuke then looks away and answers, "I have been resting or more likely asleep for a week and it's just now that I can regain my energy. I'll try to find them as soon as possible. About Sakura… why haven't Aralia tried getting her?" The dog demon sighs as he speaks, "She will never do that. First of all, she has to go through the trouble of dealing with Mistress Palmyra and second, Charlock won't let her leave if she has a vessel on." The raven twitches and then scoots closer, "Why so? I can tell why she will have difficulties with that other mistress. But what about this Charlock?"

"Okay, listen well so you can understand." Caninus clears his throat and speaks, "Charlock a.k.a. Ill-Driven Ghost is a Master-ranked demon that is stronger than Mistress Wisteria. But that's not the main problem there. Charlock is like… Aralia's lover and even though they are in different sides, Charlock can't bring himself to even hurt her. Charlock is basically an Incubus because he is avidly fascinated by the human's idea of sex. And he's not going to let Aralia stay around wearing her vessel without actually touching her." Sasuke finds it weird though… but since Sakura belongs to Aralia's brother, she can't be doing that to the poor pinky. Caninus then starts talking about another thing, "Sasuke Uchiha." The raven looks at him and then he speaks, "If you're looking into things right now, you would really realize that they have already taken the city. But the war isn't finished just yet… so there will probably be a second surge of forces."

"You mean… we need to fight again?" Sasuke gasps and then Caninus smirks, "No, we want you to exactly do the opposite… or more like, stay behind at the benches. The last time was a surprised attack so everything we did had been a reckless course of actions. If ever you find demons of different sides are fighting, run away. Don't even think of helping the one in our side. To be honest, you're not really supposed to be fighting in the first place, Sasuke Uchiha. You're not really Aralia's witch to start with… you're just a contractor that has witch abilities that no one knows where you got." The raven bows his head and then he looks at him again, "I'm just going to find Naruto then. It's as if you're telling me not contact Aralia anymore." Caninus twitches and chuckles, "I guess that is my intention after all."

"Naruto…" Sasuke murmurs his lover's name and then he speaks, "How can I find Naruto if I won't go to Aralia?" Caninus hums and then he rests his chin at his hand, "The bone woman. If she can get to Naruto that easy, maybe she can lead you to him if you manage to find her. Who is she anyway?" The raven holds his head and then he whispers, "Fuchsia. Everyone calls her Fuchsia." Caninus twitches and then he sighs, "Fuchsia, huh. That's why she felt familiar… okay, I don't know how to find Mistress Fuchsia but maybe you will be able to manage if someone who knows her leads you. It's either her twin demon Goldenrod or one of her personal friends Shamrock. But I warn you, they don't just show people where Mistress Fuchsia is." Sasuke twitches and then he smiles, "Don't worry, I know what Shamrock's vessel looks like. We saw her back in Oto a week ago."

"Then good luck on your quest, Sasuke Uchiha. Well, I do wish to see you again so you can tell me how'd you got your witch abilities. Until then, find and live what's left with this shit called Life with your homunculus. I know this place could already be a nightmare but you saw the state of Iwa… I know most districts might be rising from the mass destruction they experienced. You can still see the sun… and that damn sky that reminds you of your homunculus. And yeah, but if you find Aralia… just tell her that it's better to sign out of this war that you are not supposed to fight for." Sasuke nods at him and then the image starts to blur out with Caninus waving goodbye at him, "See ya, Sasuke." The raven then stirs awake at the bed where he found himself two days ago… ready to go and start grasping for the only concrete treasure left out for him… that one thing that serves as his only consolation prize from the bitter-tasting world, "Naruto, I'm a coming for you. Just wait for me, my love."

…

**Love Dekishi**

…

Thank you for reading. Please review. ^^


End file.
